Bitter Rivals
by Payson-Nicky-forever
Summary: Bailey Ellington is the best gymnast in the country. Kenzie Johnson is trying to take that title away. Their coaches have an unusual past together. Can Payson and Nicky put things behind them and do what's best for their girls? What about their REAL girl?
1. Early Mornings

**Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 1  
Early Mornings**

Nicky rolled over and looked at the clock that sat on the nightstand beside his bed. When he saw that it read 4:55 A.M., he sighed and rolled back over. He wrapped his arm around his wife's sleeping body and she subconsciously snuggled into him. He smiled and drifted off to sleep. For five minutes.

_Beep Beep Beep _

Payson groaned. She flipped over so that her legs dangled over the side of the bed. After stretching for a good two minutes, she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She flipped the light switch and nothing happened.

"Damn it," she said before slamming the door in frustration.

"Mommy," her five year-old daughter shouted from the living room.

Payson grinned in spite of herself when she walked into the living room and saw Meghan sitting on the couch already dressed in her gym sweat suit at 7:00 A.M. _She's too much like me._

"Are you ready yet?" Meghan said impatiently.

"Ten minutes," Payson said. She hurried back into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of sweat pants from her closet. She quickly changed into them, discarding her pajama bottoms on the floor.

"Meghan," Payson shouted, "Remind me to buy a light bulb before we come home today!"

Meghan didn't reply, but Payson knew she would remember. After pulling her hair into a loose ponytail, Payson ran back into the living room.

"Let's go, let's go," she said. Meghan laughed. Payson grabbed her jacket before both hurried out the door and into the hallway. They sprinted down the hall toward the elevator.

Payson tapped her foot impatiently after she pushed the DOWN button.

_Ding_

Nicky reached into the microwave and pulled out his bowl of oatmeal. He sat it down on the counter and grabbed a spoon from the drawer below. He picked up the bowl again and sat down at the kitchen table.

He ate quickly, glancing at the clock periodically to insure that he wasn't wasting too much time. After he finished, he placed the bowl and spoon in the sink. He grabbed his car keys from the counter and was out the door.

--

After a short car ride to the Denver Elite Gymnastics Training Center, Nicky climbed out of his car. He checked his watch, 5:30. He hurried across the parking lot and toward the entrance.

As soon as he stepped into the gym, one of the hired photographers came up to him.

"Mr. Russo, where is your wife?" he asked him.

"She's not coming in for the photo shoot. She'll be here to coach later," Nicky said. He walked toward the center of the gym with the photographer on his heels.

"But don't both of you coach Bailey?" the photographer, who's name was Jim, asked.

Nicky nodded. He saw his star gymnast, Bailey Ellington, posing very inappropriately with her stomach flat against the wood of the balance beam and one leg straight up in the air.

"Bailey!" he snapped.

Bailey jumped up and turned to Nicky and smiled. "Hey, Nicky," she said in her usual flirty tone. The tone used to make Nicky uncomfortable, as it did with any male she addressed. But after coaching the very talented, and controversial, gymnast for three year he was immune.

"Let's get this over with," was his reply.

All fifteen photographers crowded around the pair. Bailey walked up beside Nicky. She flashed her award winning smile at the cameras while they snapped away. She smiled seductively at Nicky before pulling him closer to her 4'8" frame and pressing her chest into his side. She flipped her blond ponytail and smiled again.

_Click Click Click_

Payson heard Amanda Johnson before she saw her that morning. The sound of her Gucci heels made Payson's skin crawl.

Amanda, or AJ, had been an Olympic-level figure skating twenty years earlier. She had been suspended for life, however, after a fight with Team USA teammate Lily Frederick. Now, she had dedicated her life, and her husband's vast bank account, to ensuring that her daughter McKenzie would be an Olympic gold-medalist. In gymnastics.

Payson didn't ask why, though. The money Amanda paid her was more than any other personal gymnastics coach in the country made. But when your husband is the second highest earning businessman in the country, money isn't an object.

"Payson! I don't pay you to stand around. Go make my baby a champion!" Amanda snapped at her.

"Sure thing, Cruella," Payson muttered under her breath.

Payson walked small gymnasium where she always coached McKenzie. Amanda had paid to have it added on to the main building so that they wouldn't be disturbed by any other gymnasts.

McKenzie sat on the ground stretching. Her long red hair, the exact same shade as her mother's, was tied into an intricate braid. She wore a lime green leotard which Payson knew was specially designed for her. Amanda intended for McKenzie to get her own line after she won Nationals.

"Okay, Kenzie, let's see your bar routine," Payson said.

Kenzie stood up and walked over to the uneven bars. She climbed up onto the bars and started doing a bar routine very similar to the one Payson used to do. Payson crinched every time she did the move that had ended her career. But Kenzie did it perfectly every time. She dismounted.

_Thud_

Nicky heard the gym door slam. He cringed. His wife really hated early mornings. And he had even let her get an extra hour of sleep. She walked toward where he stood watching Bailey do what she did best, ham it up for the press. After the photo shoot, Bailey's agent had scheduled a TV interview.

"Morning, Sweetie," Nicky said.

"Mhhmm," she said.

Bailey smiled at them and motioned for them to come over. They complied. Bailey wrapped her arms around both of them.

"And I owe all my success to my coaches, Nicky Russo and Kelly Parker."

* * *

**Grasp! Did anyone see that coming? Just so you know, all of these events are happening at the same time. Payson and Meghan live in New York, while Nicky and Kelly obviously live in Denver. There's a two hour time difference. So Nicky woke up at 5:00 his time and Payson woke up at the same time, 7:00 her time. The onomatopoeia's obviously signify the change in view points. **

**As for the Nicky and Kelly thing, it will be explained later. I've always been interested in her character and I have written a fanfic about her and Payson becoming friends and training together. I don't have it posted on here, though. **

**One of my other stories, His Butterfly, will not be updated for a while. I'm sorry, but I'm going to wait until after the season to update because in my story Nicky was moving to Houston, Payson was going to go after him, and they were going to get together. But that's just too much like the way the show is going. So I'm going to wait and rewrite the whole story again. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Surprise!

**Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 2  
Surprise!**

Payson watched Meghan work on her floor routine with the Junior-Level coach. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her perfectly land a round-off backhand spring lay-out step-out. It took most gymnasts months to perfect, but Meghan had land it in just a week.

Payson was secretly jealous of how easily gymnastics came to her. She was only five, yet she could easily compete with the best 7-9 years olds in the nation. Not that Meghan didn't work her ass off, she trained day and night. She did tumble routines through the hallway of their Manhattan apartment so often that Payson had bought mats to put down. Anything to keep her safe.

Meghan was Payson's pride and joy. Her only child. Her baby girl. Her last link to Nicky Russo. Payson was 21 when she and Nicky had broken up. Nicky wanted to stay in Denver, coach, and settle down. He had proposed to Payson, but she turned him down. The next week, she moved to New York. A month later, she found out she was pregnant.

When Meghan was born, Payson had very little money. She worked two jobs just to make ends meet. Mrs. Heinske, the elderly women that lived in the apartment next door, watched Meghan every day until Payson got home from her second job.

After three years of struggling, Amanda Johnson had showed up at her front door. The ex-figure skater had offered her more money than she earned working two jobs to coach her 14 year old daughter. Payson had taken the offer, and she regretted it every day. She and Meghan may have a nice apartment, food on the table, and enough money to pay for her to train at the Manhattan Gymnastics Center, but Payson hated coaching. It just reminded her of what she had lost. And who she was coaching didn't help.

McKenzie Johnson was talented, hardworking, and determined. She was also a rich only child who was used to getting anything that she wanted. Although her tantrums were getting fewer and farther between, she had thrown a few dozies. The most memorable coming when Payson had refused to allow her to compete at Nationals the previous year.

But after much convincing, Kenzie had agreed to wait until this year. Payson's winning argument being that her body could only handle so much elite gymnastics and that she would have a better chance in the 2024 Olympics if she sat out those National trials. Although that was only half the reason. Payson didn't think Kenzie was good enough yet to compete with the best gymnasts in the country.

This year, though, Payson knew Kenzie was ready. She had it all: bars, beam, floor, and vault. Her style was very graceful. And judges loved graceful. Evidenced by Kaylie winning Nationals after Payson fell. Kenzie was, in Payson's mind, a sure-fire medalist.

Meghan walked over to her, already dressed in her sweat suit. Payson looked at her watch. 4:30 P.M. She had been reminiscing a lot longer than she had thought.

"Ready?" Payson asked.

"Yupp. Let's go," Meghan said.

The two walked out of the main gym area and ran right into Amanda Johnson. Her face was the same color as her bright red hair and her green eyes were full of fury.

"You didn't tell me she was _her_ daughter!" Amanda snapped at Payson.

"Amanda, I don't know what your talking about," Payson lied.

"I know you damn well do! Why did you not tell me that Bailey Ellington is Lily Fredrick's daughter!"

--

Nicky sat behind his desk in his office. He had his gymnasts doing conditioning so he pretty much had the rest of the day to do whatever he pleased. Then Kelly came storming into his office.

"Did you know?" Kelly said. She tried to keep her voice calm, but Nicky could tell she was barely controlling her anger at him. He glanced up from the paperwork he was filling out to look at the gymnastics magazine she was holding in front of his face.

"That McKenzie Johnson's mom and Bailey's mom were figure skater who got suspended for life for fighting with each other? Yeah, I knew. And I also know that McKenzie is supposed to be Bailey's main competition at Nationals next week. I know a lot of things, Babe," Nicky replied. He stood up to kiss her but she shoved the magazine in his face.

"No! I meant did you know that Payson is her coach?!" Kelly shouted.

* * *

**I know I didn't write much about Nicky and Kelly, but this chapter was mainly about Payson. The next one will center around them, and Bailey though. **

**I'm sure everybody saw the whole Amanda-Lily thing coming though, right? **

**I'm totally in love with this story right now, so I might update again today. But only if I get motivated by good reviews (;**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Paperwork and Heartfelt Discussions

**Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 3  
"Paperwork" and Heartfelt Discussions**

Nicky walked down the hallway toward his office. Kelly had just left to go home and make dinner, but he had to stay a while longer to do paperwork. The head coach's job was never done.

When he reached the door to his office, he noticed that the light was on. He sighed. That paperwork was never going to get finished. After Kelly had told him about Payson, he had been forced to abandon it to spend the past two hours convincing her that he didn't love Payson anymore. Now he was going to have to convince someone else.

He opened the door and, sure enough, there sat Bailey Ellington. She was seated on his desk, having discarded the paperwork onto the floor. She was wearing only her leotard, with her Denver Elite sweat suit laying near the paperwork.

"Who's Payson?" she asked as soon as she saw him. Nicky walked over and sat down beside her. He stayed quiet, though.

"And why was Kelly so upset that she coaches McKenzie?" Bailey demanded.

"My ex-girlfriend," Nicky replied. Bailey jumped up from the desk looking furious.

"And you didn't think it was important to tell me that your ex-girlfriend is coaching my mother's worst enemy's daughter, who happens to be the only one standing between me and my third gold medal!" Bailey shouted.

"Shhh!" Nicky snapped. "One of the cleaning ladies might here you."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Bailey whisper-shouted.

"I didn't know," Nicky said honestly.

"How did you not know! It's your job to know!" Bailey snapped.

Nicky rolled his eyes, "The only thing I'm supposed to do is coach you."

"Well we both know you do more than that," Bailey said. She walked back over to him and rubbed the side of his head with her head.

Nicky laughed. He looked into her big blue eyes and he lost all control. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her up onto his lap. She wrapped her short legs around his waist and started kissing his neck and face.

"Bailey, this is wrong," Nicky said, but he made no move to get away from her.

"But it feels so damn right. You can feel guilty about it later."

Nicky clapped his hands and the lights went off.

--

Payson and Meghan sat at the dinner table. Both were having salads. Even though Meghan was five, she still had to watch her weight. And Payson was pushing her late-twenties.

"Mommy, I think you need a boyfriend," Meghan said. She nonchalantly took a bite of her salad as if she had just asked about the whether.

Payson choked on the drink of water she had been trying to swallow. "Why do you think that?" she said when she was able to talk.

"Because I think you're lonely," Meghan replied. She took a drink of her water without noticing how uncomfortable she had made her mother.

"I'm not lonely," Payson insisted.

"But the only people you ever talk to are me, Kenzie, and her mother."

"That doesn't mean that I'm lonely," Payson argued.

"Have you even been on a date since you broke up with my father?" Meghan asked.

Payson sighed, "You are my only priority. I have to think about your happiness before I think about my own."

"But I want you to be happy," Meghan whined.

Payson reached across the table and took her hand, "I am happy. You're all need to be happy."

"If you say so."

--

_A few hours later_

Nicky pulled his car into the garage. _Bailey was right. I am defiantly feeling guilty. _Every time he had been with Bailey, he had sat in his car in the garage for at least twenty minutes trying to collect himself before going inside and facing Kelly. She had no idea that he had been cheating on her for six months with their sixteen-year old star gymnast. And Nicky had no plans of her ever finding out.

He sat there a while longer just thinking about why he did it. He loved Kelly, he really did. But Kelly had changed. She had turned into a housewife. She wasn't the girl that he had fallen for after Payson had dumped him. Some of that girl was still there, like when she had freaked out about Payson coaching McKenzie. Bailey was more like the old Kelly than the new Kelly was. At least that's what he told himself when he got out of his car.

He walked into the kitchen through the door in the garage. Kelly wasn't in there. He walked into the dining room and stood in shock. Kelly was seated in at the dining room table, which was only used for special occasions. The most surprising thing was on the table, though. She had made a set the table with their good China, the fancy silverware, and the a bouqet of floors as the centerpiece. On the China plates was turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, and rolls, his favorite meal. She had a bottle of wine seating there too, with one glass.

"What's all this for?" Nicky asked. The guilt he was feeling made him nausous.

"There has to be a reason? I can't just do this because I love you," Kelly asked. She stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Nicky didn't reply. She dragged him over to the seat opposite hers. He sat down. _She must have found out about Bailey, and now she's trying to make me feel guilty,_ he thought to himself.

After the pair ate for a while, Kelly spoke, "So I've been thinking about something."

"What?" Nicky asked with his mouth full. A little turkey fell out and landed on his plate.

Kelly chuckled, "Well we've been married for two years and I want you to think long and hard about what I have to say."

_Holy shit! She does know!,_ Nicky thought.

"Nicky, I want to have a baby."

* * *

**Anybody see any of that coming? The whole Nicky and Bailey thing just hit me. I didn't plan on that to happen, but I think it's a nice twist. As for the Payson and Meghan talk, I didn't want to leave them completely out of this chapter, plus I wanted to show that Payson is still hung up on Nicky. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. A Baby, a Date, and a Breakup

**Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 4  
A Baby, a Date, and a Breakup**

"You want to have a baby?" Nicky asked. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God she doesn't know about Bailey._

"Yeah," Kelly replied. Nicky just stared at her. After a few minutes, Kelly waved her hand in front of his face. _Wait, did she say a baby?_

"Nicky," she said. Nicky snapped out of his trance with a shake of his head.

"That's great, Kel," he said with a big smile on his face.

"Really?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, let's go," he stood up and started to walk out of the dining room. He completely forgot that he was having an affair. All he could think about was him and Kelly and their future child.

"I didn't mean right now," she said with a laugh, but she stood up and followed him into their bed room.

--

The next morning Nicky woke up at 7:00. Bailey didn't have any photo shoot's scheduled, so he could sleep in. Kelly was already awake. She had already taken a shower and was in the bathroom drying her hair.

He laid there a while longer and thought about his drama-filled love life. He loved Kelly, but he was starting to love Bailey too. He knew he had to end things with her before he and Kelly had a baby. He just couldn't do it. Bailey would be crushed. And Nationals were only a month away! If he dumped her now, there's no way she would be able to train for Nationals! He sighed and rolled out of bed.

--

Payson stood at the balance beam watching Kenzie do her routine. She knew that they defiantly needed to work on it if they wanted to beat the "New Queen of the Beam" as _Gymnastics Weekly _had deemed Bailey Ellington. According to most of the gymnasts and coaches she had spoken with, though, Bailey deserved Lauren's other nickname too. "The Bitch of the Beam"

The article had also mentioned that she was coached by Nicky Russo and Kelly Parker. Payson had almost had a heartattack. It sounded like some sort of soap opera. Her ex-boyfriend and her former arch-rival were coaching the daughter of her star gymnast's mother's arch-enemy.

"Okay, Kenzie," Payson said, "we need to bump up your difficulty level."

"But I can barely do this!" Kenzie argued.

"Well, do you want to win?" Payson asked.

Before Kenzie could reply, Amanda cut in, "Of course she does. Do whatever Payson says, darling."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and walked over to the water fountain.

"I don't know what's wrong with that girl," Amanda said, "Not willing to do what it takes to win, that's not like my McKenna."

"McKenzie," Payson corrected.

"Right," Amanda said.

--

Nicky sat down at his desk to do the paperwork from the previous night. He heard three knocks on his door. _Damn_

"Come in," he said. Bailey entered the room. She was actually dressed this time with purple long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Her four-inch boots made her almost five-feet tall. Nicky gave her a tight smile.

"When were you going to tell me?" Bailey asked. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Tell you what?" Nicky said. He stood up and walked over to her. He started to wrap his arms around her, but she pulled away.

"That Kelly's pregnant!" she snapped. She fought back her tears, not wanting Nicky to see her cry.

"She's not pregnant, yet," Nicky said.

"She told me that she was!" Bailey said. "You might not know this, but Kelly and I are actually friends."

Nicky snorted. "Right. Cause I'm sure you sleep with all your friends' husbands."

"Shut up!" Bailey snapped. The tears finally started flowing.

"Bailey," Nicky said, "Kelly's not pregnant. We just started trying last night." He knew he had made a mistake the second the words were out of his mouth.

"Last night! Last night! You sleep with me here then you go home and sleep with your wife! What the hell! Nicky, how could you do this to me!" Bailey said between her tears.

"Kelly and I are married, Bailey! You know that! That's kind of what married people do!" Nicky said.

"Do married people sleep with sixteen year olds too?" Bailey snapped.

"Bailey, I was going to tell you about this after Nationals. And I was going to end things with us too!" Nicky said.

Bailey gave him a heartbreaking look before running out of his office.

--

Payson stood on the corner of the street talking to Ryan Hurley. The star point guard for the New York Wildcats! She had bumped into him, literally, on her way to the grocery store. The two had been talking for about thirty minutes.

"I have to go, Payson, but maybe we could go out tonight?" Ryan asked.

Payson blushed, "That'd be great."

"Why don't you give me your number and I'll call you," Ryan said giving her a heartstopping grin.

She blushed some more before motioning for his cell phone. He handed it too her, and she punched her number in. Ryan flashed her that grin again before climbing into his million dollar car.

"I have a date with Ryan Hurley," she whispered to herself. "Ryan Hurley!"

--

"So, Kel, when were you going to tell me that you _are_ pregnant?" Nicky asked her at dinner that night.

"Who told you that?" she asked quickly.

"Bailey. She congratulated me. And I told her that you weren't pregnant."

Kelly sat down the fork that she had in her hand before sighing and saying, "I didn't know how you were going to react. We've never discussed having kids before, and I was scared."

"So you decided to lie," Nicky said calmly.

"I didn't lie. I said that I wanted a baby, and I do."

Nicky laughed, "Okay, fine. How about we just forget about all that. So how far along are you?"

"About two months," she said.

"And how long have you known?" he asked.

"I found out yesterday after I left the gym," she said.

"So we're going to have a baby?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah, we're going to have a baby," Kelly said with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Will Kelly find out about Bailey and Nicky? Will Payson have a good date with Ryan? Will Nicky ever finish his paperwork? Review and you'll find out faster!**

**So I have the next chapter finished, but I'm going to wait until I finish the one after it to post the it. Also, I have a poll on my profile that about what people think about Bailey and Nicky. Depending on how the votes go, I might let them get back together!**

**A special thanks to OneCrazyHufflepuffGinger for all the awesome ideas that she had! And for listening to my ideas. Without her, this story wouldn't be nearly as good. **

**And for anyone that thinks Kelly is OOC, just wait. The bitch will return!**

**Damn, this is a long A/N. For my fellow Payson and Nicky fans out there, just wait! A few more chapters and they will reunite at Nationals. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Old Foes

**Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 5  
Old Foes**

Payson stood in the bathroom applying eye shadow to her eyelids. She was secretly nervous about her date with Ryan. Not only was he the first guy since Nicky, he was a freaking NBA player!

"Mommy, do I have to stay with Kenzie and Amanda tonight?" Meghan whined.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Payson said. She finished her make-up and walked into her bedroom with Meghan at her heels.

"But why?" she said.

"Because," Payson said. She pulled a black cocktail dress out of her closet. "I have a date tonight."

--

"What about Chanel?" Kelly asked.

"Uhh, no," Nicky said with a laugh. He and Kelly were sitting on the couch in their living room looking at the numerous baby name books they had purchased. Nicky had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and she was snuggled against him.

"Eugene?" Nicky asked. Kelly laughed. "What? It was my grandpa's name."

"We're not naming our baby after _anybody_," Kelly said.

"But we can name it after a purse company?" Nicky asked. Kelly laughed again.

"I don't even want to know how you know that," she said.

Nicky laughed too, "I've carried your purse enough."

Kelly laughed a little harder and leaned up and kissed him. Nicky started to deepen the kiss when his cell phone rang. He pulled away from Kelly and looked at the Caller ID. _Bailey_

Nicky sighed. He hit the power button on his phone and throw it behind him. Kelly smiled and pulled him back to her.

--

"You look great," Ryan told Payson when she walked up to him outside the restaurant.

Payson blushed, "Thanks. You do, too."

And he did. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt. His emerald green tie was the exact same shade of his eyes. He smiled at her. He wrapped his arm around her and led her into the restaurant.

When they entered, a French man walked up to them. "Bonjour, Monsieur and Mademoiselle."

"Hi," Ryan said. He slapped a couple one hundred dollar bills in the man's hand. "A private table please."

The man pocketed the money before replying, "Right this way."

Payson and Ryan followed him to a table in the back of a room usually reserved for private parties.

"Can't be out in the open. Too many fans," Ryan told her with a brilliant smile. Payson smiled back at him before sitting down. Ryan sat down opposite her. They both picked up their menus.

--

"You know, Nationals are only a month away," Amanda told Meghan and Kenzie. All three of them sat in the enormous living room in the Johnson's mansion. The living room alone was the size of Payson and Meghan's first apartment. The furniture was expensive and bulgy, but not at all tacky. Obviously Amanda had hired an interior decorator.

"Yeah," Kenzie said. She and Meghan were sitting on the floor playing Monopoly. Meghan didn't quite know the rules, but she enjoyed rolling the dice and counting up the correct spaces to move. She and Kenzie were just racing around the board.

"Have you even seen Bailey compete?" Amanda asked.

Kenzie rolled her eyes, "No, Mom, I haven't, but I have seen footage of last year's Nationals and the invitationals."

"Well I'm sure she's gotten better! McKeisha, you have to know your competition!" Amanda exclaimed.

Kenzie sighed, "McKenzie, Mom."

"Right, I think you need to go to Denver to see her," Amanda said.

"I have to train, Mom," Kenzie said.

"Yay! I win!" Meghan exclaimed. Kenzie laughed as Meghan jumped up and started doing a victory dance.

"Well that doesn't mean I can't go, right? I can video tape her for you," Amanda said.

Kenzie stopped laughing when Meghan sat down. She replied, "They won't let you video tape her, Mom."

"They will if they don't know who I am," Amanda replied.

--

Bailey pulled her ice blue convertible Mercedes into the parking lot at Denver Elite. She parked in her reserved spot at the front door. She reached behind her seat and pulled out her gym bag. She climbed out of her car and slammed the door a bit harder than necessary. She then unzipped a side of her gym bag and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey, Bailey," she heard someone shout at her. She threw her hand in the air in greeting. According to her cell phone, she was ten minutes early, which was late for her. She always came early and worked with Nicky on either her vault or her bar routine. Now, though, she didn't want to spend a second more than she had to with "The Married Man".She took a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking into the building.

She saw Kelly standing near the entrance to the main gymnasium talking to one of the gym moms. She walked by her without a word. Kelly gave her a baffled look, but Bailey didn't see because she was already past her.

She felt her heart drop when she walked in the gym and saw Nicky standing near the balance beam helping one of the younger girls, Cara, with her routine. She took the long way to the locker room to avoid him.

--

"Come on, Kenzie, you got to get more power!" Payson shouted at her. She was having trouble even holding her eyes open. After dinner, she and Ryan had went to a movie, then to the park, and then he asked her to go back to his place. She, of course, turned him down on that one, though. She told him she had to work in the morning. She didn't tell him about Meghan, though. That was for after at least the third date.

"You said height before," Kenzie said.

"You need power to have height," Payson said.

Kenzie walked over to the corner of the mat and started running. She did a couple of front handsprings and then started to do a double Arabian. She landed flat on her back.

"Owww," she groaned.

"Get up. Bailey's been able to do that for years! You have to nail it if you want to beat her!" Payson shouted.

"You sound like my mom," Kenzie complained.

"Where is she, by the way?"

--

The rented limousine pulled up to the sidewalk at the Denver Elite Gymnastics Training Center. The driver walked briskly to the side where his sole passenger sat and opened her door. Amanda Johnson put her high-heeled shoe down on the pavement and steadied herself before standing up. She handed the driver a hundred dollars and walked away without a word.

With her shoes _click_ing the whole way, she strolled to the entrance. She pushed open the door and walked in as if she owned the place. She reached into her designer purse and pulled out a video recorder the size of her palm.

She opened walked into the parent's viewing area and sat on the main back row of bleachers. She concealed the camera with her hand and waited for the practice to begin.

She recognized Bailey Ellington the second she saw her. She had her iPod earphones in her ears and was moonwalking on the balance beam. And she was good! The flips she was doing were spectacular. Amanda turned on the camera and started filming her.

"Hey, put that away," she heard from below her. She shifted her gaze and was looking into the peircing blue of eyes of Lily Fredrick.

* * *

**Two updates in one day! How awesome am I? Next chapter will be another filler and will probably be kind of short. After that, everyone goes to Nationals! And the _real_ Kelly will return! Be sure to vote on what you think about Bailey and Nicky. I actually kind of like them together, but I'm a P&N fan forever!**


	6. Guilty Conscience

**Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 6  
Guilty Conscience**

"AJ?" Lily asked. She looked the same has she had the last time Amanda had seen her. Only about twenty years older. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a "mom" style top. She was wearing little makeup and her hair was up in a simple ponytail.

"Lily," Amanda said with fake enthusiasm.

Lily sighed and rolled her big blue eyes, "Come with me, AJ."

"Amanda," she corrected. Lily rolled her eyes again. The two walked out of the viewing area and into the deserted hallway.

"What are you doing here, AJ?" Lily asked.

"I came to check out the competition," Amanda said.

Lily leaned here back against the wall, "Why? Can't you just want to win fair and square for once?"

Amanda stood up straightened her already proper posture before replying, "There's no rules against this."

"Yes, there are. Did you not read the sign that said 'No Cameras'?" Lily asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, I did not," Amanda replied.

Lily walked over to where Amanda was standing and looked right in her eyes, "Let's just forget everything that happened with us and support our daughters."

"You would like that, wouldn't you? If I stop trying to give Keely a competitive edge over Bailey, then your daughter could cheat her way to another gold medal.

"Okay, first of all, your daughter's name is McKenzie. Second, Bailey means more to me than some stupid fight that happened twenty years ago. And she has more class than you could ever dream of having. Bailey would never cheat, lie, or do anything she would be ashamed to tell me about," Lily snapped at her. She took Amanda's camera and slammed it on the ground.

"I would offer to pay for that, but you aren't supposed to have it here in the first place," Lily said. She then turned on her heel and walked back into the parent's viewing area. For once, Amanda Johnson left without getting the final word.

--

Payson heard the doorbell ring at 9:30. She knew it was Ryan. "Meg, get the door!" she shouted. She finished getting ready by sticking her earring in her ear and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi, I'm Meghan," Meghan said when she answered the door. Ryan gave her a tight, uncomfortable smile.

"Hey, Ryan," Payson said when she walked into the living room. Ryan looked at her questioningly then looked at Meghan.

"This is Meghan, my daughter," Payson said. She grabbed her jacket from the coat hook beside the door.

"Your, your daughter?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Payson said. "Are you ready?"

"Umm, actually, Payson, I just stopped by to say that I can't go out tonight," Ryan said. He waved at her and practically sprinted out the door.

Payson sat down on the couch and cradled her head in her hands Meghan walked over to her and snuggled up to her side. Payson wrapped her arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Payson whispered to her.

Meghan yawned before replying, "I love you too, Mommy."

Payson layed down across the couch with Meghan still snuggled to her. "Mommy, can I ask you something?" Meghan asked.

"Of course," Payson said.

"Why doesn't my dad want me?" she asked.

Payson's heart dropped. She closed her eyes slowly and then reopened them. She had been dreading this question since the day Meghan was born.

"It's not that he doesn't want you," Payson whispered.

"Does he not want you?" Meghan asked.

"It's not that either. I'll tell you all about him later," Payson said. Meghan nodded and jumped up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Payson asked.

"To practice my roundoff-backhandspring layout-stepout," Meghan replied. Payson groaned and rolled over onto her side. _I'll tell Nicky at Nationals_, Payson promised herself.

--

Bailey stood at the door to Kelly's office. She had been thinking about this since she found out Kelly was pregnant. She knew it was the right thing to do. But how could she tell her?

_I have to do this_

_But if I tell her she will kick me out!_

_Maybe not, Nicky is the head coach, not Kelly_

_Oh please, he's already picked her over me and he'd do it again_

_But she would divorce him_

_I want him to be happy_

_No, I want him to be with me_

_Well that isn't going to happen_

_Why should he be happy if I can't be?_

_Because I love him and I can't do this to him_

_But Kelly's my friend_

_Which is why I can't tell her_

_No, that's why I should tell her_

_UGH!_

Bailey hadn't realized she was pacing until the door of the office opened and almost hit her in the face. She looked up and was looking into Nicky's eyes. She turned and started to walk away. He grabbed her elbow, though, before she got out of his reach.

"Bailey, you can't keep avoiding me," Nicky told her calmly.

Bailey looked up at him, "Yes, I can."

"I'm your coach," Nicky told her.

"Really? I hadn't figured that out," Bailey said sarcastically.

"You're acting childish, Bailey," Nicky said.

Bailey pulled her elbow away from him, "I am a child, Nicky."

--

Kelly sat on the couch in the living room of her and Nicky's house. She had a magazine sitting on the lap with a very unsettling picture in it. A normal person wouldn't find it troubling. It was just a picture with a gymnastics coach hugging her young daughter. It wouldn't have bothered Kelly either. It wouldn't have even caught her attention had the child not had her husband's chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, Honey," Nicky shouted from the front door. Kelly slid the magazine under the couch.

"Hey," she said with a big, fake smile on her face. Ever since she had seen the magazine four months ago, she had been hiding it in different spots from Nicky. She knew he would recognize the coach and that he would immediately notice the resemblance between him and the daughter.

But even if he did now, she had the golden ticket for making him stay with her.

* * *

**She's baaack! Haha! Told you she was still the same old Kelly. Next chapter is what everyone's waiting for: Nationals!**


	7. Awkward Arrival

**Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 7  
Awkward Arrival**

"You have to tell her about us," Bailey whispered to Nicky. They were sitting together in the backseat of the bus on the way to Boston watching videos from last year's Nationals. However, Bailey was pressed against the window and Nicky was almost falling in the floor.

"No way," Nicky whispered back. He scooted even farther away from Bailey.

"It isn't fair to her," Bailey said.

Nicky rolled his eyes, "You weren't so worried about that before, but now that I'm only with Kelly your Miss Fairness."

"This has nothing to do with that! I really think we're being unfair to her! She's having your baby, for Pete's sake!" Bailey whisper-shouted.

"Again, the timing of this is amazing," Nicky snapped at her.

Bailey looked at him with a sad look on her face, "Do you really think I didn't care? That I didn't stay awake at night feeling guilty? Or that I'm just some backstabbing bitch without a conscience?"

Nicky looked over at her and saw the tears falling down her pretty face. He pulled her into a hug, and she didn't wiggle away.

"I don't think that, Bailey," Nicky whispered. "I feel as guilty as you do. But if Kelly finds out, she'll never forgive either of us."

Bailey sniffed, "And it has nothing to do with the fact that you'll go to jail?"

Nicky pushed her away from him enough so that he was looking into her eyes, "No. If anyone found out about that, I would go to jail. But the regret I would feel there would be nothing like what I feel now. Bailey, I'm so sorry."

Bailey's only reaction to was hug him again.

--

Payson was seated beside Meghan on Amanda's husband's private plane. Kenzie and Amanda were facing them because the four seats which they occupied were arranged in a conference style. Payson's guess as to why was Mr. Johnson used his plane for business like his wife did for pleasure.

"How long are we going to be there?" Meghan asked.

"Two days, plus tonight. I think you can survive," Payson told her.

"I'm not so sure," Meghan said before she reclined her seat back. Payson threw a blanket over her small body.

"Just go to sleep," Payson said.

Amanda had been silent the entire trip until she finally put her BlackBerry away and said, "Can you believe that women?"

"Mom, that's been a month. Can you please let it go?" Kenzie asked. She didn't look up from the portable DVD player Amanda had forced her to bring. Amanda told her to watch videos of the previous Nationals, but Payson was sure she heard Johnny Depp's voice coming from the headphones McKenzie had in her ears.

"I know, darling, but my lawyers won't even let me sue her!" Amanda shouted. Meghan sat up in her seat and glared at her. Payson put her hand on her arm, though, and gently pushed her back down.

"Well, maybe that's for the best," Payson said. "We don't want to add anymore drama to this. Do we?"

Amanda, who lived for drama and revenge, stayed silent.

--

Nicky stepped off the team bus when it pulled into the hotel parking lot. He walked into the beautifully decorated lobby. The manager looked as if she had a ten foot stick shoved up her ass. The was she looked at Nicky when he approached the desk made him want to go hide in a cave somewhere. He smiled at her politely, though.

"Reservations for the Denver Elite Gymnastics Training Center, please," Nicky said. He handed her the forms with all the room information. After Bailey's evening visits had stopped, he was finally able to get all the paperwork finished.

"Here," the women snapped at him. She handed him all eleven room keys. Each of the eighteen girls at Nationals were paired off in groups of two, except for the two top girls. Bailey and Amari were each getting their own room. And Kelly and Nicky had a room.

"And tell those damn kids that I will kick them out if I get noise complaints," she said. Nicky told himself in his head to just let it go. To just go outside. But no one insulted his girls.

"Those kids are elite level gymnasts here to compete for a place on the National team. There won't be any noise complaints about them. But there might be some made by them," Nicky told her before walking out the door. He walked back over to the bus and handed his room assignment sheet to Kelly.

"Okay, Ashley and Carly, Room 301," Kelly said. Nicky handed the two their room keys.

"Mariah and Sally, Room 302. Tamara and Gina, Room 303. Heather and Leah, Room 304. Paige and Jesse, Room 305. Olivia and Cali, Room 306. Phoebe and Sierra, Room 307. Shawna and Tera, Room 308. Amari, your in 309. Bailey, 310. And if anyone needs anything, Nicky and I will be in 311," Kelly said.

"Wait," Nicky said. He held his hand up and everyone sat back down in their seats. "The manager said to tell you guys that she will kick you out if she gets any noise complaints."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Bailey was the only one that spoke, "So in other words, if we hear anything that sounds distracting, call and complain?"

Nicky laughed and locked eyes with the beautiful blonde, "Yeah, for once, listen to Bailey."

--

Payson picked Meghan up and lifted her out of the taxi. Amanda started yelling at the bellhop, but Payson continued into the hotel, happy that it was someone besides her. Meghan, still asleep, had the blanket still wrapped around her. Payson shut the door.

She didn't bother with her bags, she knew Amanda would never let her carry them when there was someone getting paid to do it. Just like she would never raise her daughter when, in her mind, she was paying Payson to do it.

Payson walked into the hotel and saw a very annoyed looking women standing at the front desk. The women was on the phone and Payson heard the end of the conversation before she hung up the phone.

"I'll take care of it. And tell the rest of your friends to stop calling me!" the women snapped into the phone. She then slammed the phone on the receiver.

"Can I help you?" she asked Payson in a tone that told her she didn't want to help.

"Reservations for Payson Keeler," she said with a smile.

"Here," the women said. She handed her the room key.

"Thank you," Payson said. She normally would have complained about her attitude, but she knew Amanda would make up for her kindness. She always did.

Payson hit the ^ button on the elevator. She waited a couple of seconds before she heard the familiar _ding._

When the elevator doors opened, Payson saw the one person she had hoped would be out of her life forever. Kelly Parker.

* * *

**How will Kelly react to seeing Payson again? Better yet, how will she react to Meghan being that close to Nicky? And now that Bailey is her normal, carefree, always up for a good time self again, will she be able to three-peat? Or will McKenzie de-throne her? Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Interruption

**Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 8  
Interruption**

"Hi, Kelly," Payson said. The fake smile plastered on her face her jaw hurt. Kelly didn't bother trying to be friendly, though.

"Payson," she said in a tone that made Payson want to run away. The two stared at each other for a moment until Kelly noticed Meghan in her arms. Kelly crinkled her nose and walked out of the elevator.

"You know," Kelly said as she was walking away, "Nicky's married now. Happily married, actually. And you shouldn't do anything to screw that up."

Payson didn't reply and stepped into the elevator. She couldn't help but wonder if Kelly was telling the truth. Payson didn't think Nicky would ever get married to anyone but her. She knew it was selfish, but she had been hoping for years that Nicky was sitting on his couch every night waiting on her to return.

She pushed the "3" button on the elevator without waiting for Kenzie and Amanda. She just wanted to get as far away from Kelly as possible.

The elevator dinged again once it got to the third floor. Payson stepped out of the elevator with Meghan still in her arms. She adjusted her so that her legs were around her waist and her head rested against her shoulder in order to be able to open the door to their room.

She walked down the hallway and saw a beautiful African-American girl in a Denver Elite sweatsuit. She didn't recognize Amari Frazier, but she knew she was one of Nicky's gymnasts. She groaned, knowing that her being on this floor meant Nicky was too. _Does the universe just hate me?_ she asked herself.

She continued down the hall until she stopped at Room 312. She took the key out of her pocket and inserted it into the key hole in the door. It swung open after she turned the knob. The room was elaborately decorated with large, expensive furniture. The beds looked like they belonged in some sort of castle.

Payson closed the door quietly to avoid waking Meghan up. She layed her daughter down on the bed closet to the door. Meghan rolled over, and Payson was afraid she was going to wake up. She didn't move again, though.

Payson walked quietly back to the door and opened it again. She walked out the door and started walking toward the elevator after she made sure the door was locked. She pulled out the map she had picked up from the front desk and looked for the snack machine.

Because her head was down, she didn't notice the tall brunette and the short blond walking toward her until she walked into the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Payson said. She looked up and saw Nicky starring down at her. Payson blushed and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Nicky rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Bailey starred at the two, completely oblivious to the awkward reunion going on.

"Nicky, I have a press conference in the ball room in fifteen minutes," Bailey said. Nicky didn't even glance at her. He was too busy starring into Payson's eyes. Her voice, though, made Payson snap out of her trance.

"Nicky," she said. Before he could say anything, she pulled him into a hug. Nicky wrapped his arms around her. Bailey raised her eyebrows.

After the two stayed in their embrace for about thirty seconds, Bailey coughed into her hand. Payson pulled away from him, and Nicky released her. She stood there blushing like an idiot until Nicky spoke.

"Bailey, this is Payson," he said. Recognition dawned on both girls' faces immediately.

"You're Bailey Ellington?" Payson asked. She hadn't recognized her when she first saw her because missing from her face was the ten inches of makeup she wore every time she appeared in magazines and competition.

"Yes. And you must be Payson Keeler," Bailey said. Payson nodded. Bailey tried to fight back every mean, nasty, and sarcastic thought that came to her. Being Bailey, though, she failed.

"So you're the former "great" gymnast that's coaching some wannabe who thinks she can beat _me_?" Bailey asked her. She put air quotes around the word "great" and pointed at herself when she said the last word. Nicky didn't know whether to smack her or hug her. As much as he hated her being mean to Payson, he was kind of glad to see Bailey speaking her mind and talking with her hands like she used to.

"Yeah, that's me. And you're so much like your coach it makes me sick," Payson said. She squeezed Nicky's arm kindly before she walked away.

"What did she mean by that?" Bailey asked Nicky. Nicky just shook his head.

--

"What happened to never wanting to coach?" Nicky asked Payson. After posing for a thousand photos with his former lover, he had gone back to his room where his wife was. Kelly had told him she didn't feel well, and she was going to go to sleep. So Nicky went next door and asked his former girlfriend if she wanted to go for a picnic.

Payson had agreed. She told Nicky that she needed a few minutes to get ready. Instead she spent the time begging Kenzie to come sit with Meghan while she was gone. The girl had agreed, eventually, after Payson explained to her who Nicky was.

Now Payson and Nicky were laying side by side on a red and white checkered picnic blanket. They were on a hill in a small, empty park in Boston. Both were laying on their backs, staring up at the stars.

"Amanda offered me too much money to turn down," Payson said.

Nicky flipped over so that he was laying on his side facing her. "I thought you said the money didn't matter?" he asked.

Payson flipped over, too. The two blushed a little when their eyes locked. "That was when I didn't need the money."

"Why do you need it now?" Nicky asked her. Payson sighed. She sat up and Nicky followed suit. Payson turned to face him and crossed her legs Indian-style. She took Nicky's hands in hers.

"There's something really important that I have to tell you," Payson said. Nicky looked at her in confusion. Payson opened her mouth to continue speaking, but she was interrupted by the sound of Nicky's cell phone. Nicky held up his hand to tell her to hold on a minute.

"Hello?" he said. Payson layed back down with a disappointed look on her face. "Wait, Bailey, slow down. What? Kelly? Which hospital?" Payson shot back up and looked at him with interest. "Okay, okay, I'll be right there. You and everyone else stay at the hotel."

"I have to go, Pay," Nicky said. He didn't wait for her reply. He just ran out of the park. Payson sat there and started sobbing.

"You don't deserve Meghan," she cried, though Nicky wasn't there to hear her.


	9. Silver and Gold

**Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 9  
Silver and Gold**

"Where the hell is he?" Bailey shouted to no one in particular. The competition started in an hour, and her coach was nowhere to be found. She hadn't spoken to him since their phone call the previous night when she told him Kelly was at the hospital.

"Calm down, Bailey. I'm sure Nicky will be here as soon as he can," Amari told her. Both girls, along with their sixteen teammates, were sitting in a back hallway at the arena stretching. Well, everyone but Bailey, who was pacing back and forth cursing Nicky.

"How can he do this to me! Nationals! I train the whole effing year for this, and then he decides to pull an effing Houdini on me!" Bailey shouted. None of the other girls bothered to contradict her on the fact that they were left without a coach as well. After training with her for years, everybody knew to stay quiet.

"Nationals! How could he! When I get my hands on him-"Bailey shouted. All the other girls stopped stretching and stood up. Each of them was starring behind Bailey. She whipped her head around and saw Nicky.

"You'll what, Bailey?" he asked her. Everyone laughed when Bailey's jaw dropped. She shook off her initial shock of seeing him and resumed her glaring.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" she snarled at him. His eyes widened at the hostility in her voice. Bailey's face softened, though, when she saw looked into his eyes. They were puffy and red from crying. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Girls, go in lockerroom and get dressed for the opening ceremonies," Nicky said. Seventeen girls started walking to the lockeroom, but one stayed.

"What happened?" she asked her coach. Nicky looked into Bailey's blue eyes and had to resist an urge he hadn't felt in over a month. He wanted to kiss her more now than he ever had before. He just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You just go out there and win, okay?" Nicky said. Bailey nodded. She turned to walk away, but then she stopped.

"I know you probably won't believe this, but I want you to know that your the only 'father' I've ever had," she said. "And I'm really, really sorry that I screwed that up."

Nicky started to speak, but Bailey was already walking down the hallway. He felt the tears start to well up in his eyes. He reached up with his hand and dabbed at his eyes. Normally, her statement wouldn't have bothered him. But she had no idea how much it hurt him to loose another child.

--

"Okay, this is it. You've practiced and practiced, but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is what you do out there today. I know you can do this," Payson told Kenzie. The pair were in the competition area. Kenzie was sitting in chair, and Payson was pacing back and forth giving her speech.

Kenzie started to look up in the stands for her mother, but Payson grabbed her head, "It doesn't matter where she is, what she says, or what she thinks. All that matters for the next few hours is you and your talents."

Payson let go of her and looked up in the stands to see where Amanda and Meghan were. She smiled when she saw her daughter. After Nicky left her in the park, she had gone back to the hotel and spent the whole evening with Meghan. They played checkers, watched a movie, and even had a fake teaparty. Payson had felt so guilty about not telling Nicky that she had even ordered her a new bicycle online.

She hadn't seen Nicky yet, but she knew he would be there. She hadn't seen Kelly either, but that didn't surprise her. Nicky had said she was in the hospital, so she figured Kelly wouldn't be there.

"Okay, Kenzie, let's go," Payson said.

--

_The Next Day_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the three-time National Champion, Bailey Ellington!" the announcer said over the PA system.

Bailey stood on the middle platform of the podium, waving her hands at the crowd. Amari and Kenzie were on both side of her. Nicky and Payson stood on opposite sides of the podium, smiling as big as their gymnasts. Kenzie's tearstained eyes darted to her mother, who was standing beside Payson. Amanda looked pissed.

After the cameras stopped flashing, Bailey jumped off the platform and into Nicky's waiting arms. "I'm so proud of you," he whisperd to her. Bailey didn't reply. After they stopped hugging, Amari walked over to them and the three hugged without speaking a word.

Kenzie's celebration, though, was nonexistant. She had started to hug Payson, but her mother had started yelling at her. "Second place! You train all year for this, and you want to celebrate second place!" Amanda whisper-shouted.

Payson stayed silent. She gave Kenzie a pitying smile before she took Meghan's hand and led her away. The two were half-way out of the arena before they were stopped by the head of the National Committee, Tina Sanders.

"Payson, I just want to say what an amazing job you did with McKenzie. Very few coaches could have taken a girl who didn't even compete in Nationals last year and make her into a silver medalist," Tina said.

"Yeah, well Kenzie's not like most gymnasts. She deserves all the credit," Payson said. She started to walk away again, but Tina grabbed her arm.

"Payson, I know that normally the coach of the gold medalist gets to coach the National Team, especially when he's also the coach of the bronze medalist. But I want you and Nicky to be co-head coaches. What do you say?" Tina asked her.

Payson laughed, "How much did Amanda pay you?"

"Twenty-five grand. But we were considering it anyway," Tina replied.

"Fine, I'll do it for Kenzie. Where are they training at?" Payson said.

"The Rock."

* * *

**Payson and Nicky coaching the National Team at the Rock, there's a perfect setting for drama, don't you think? The next update will probably take a while because it's going to be really long. **

**Is anyone disappointed that Bailey won again? She didn't just win because she's my favorite, there is a reason behind it. And it's VERY important for the storyline that Bailey's the National Champion.**

**The reason I left out all the gymanstics in this chapter is I have no clue about gymnastics! So if your disappointed by this, just imagine Nationals from All That Glitters with Bailey performing like Kelly did and Kenzie performing like Kaylie did. Except for the whole Kaylie winning thing. **


	10. National Team Practice

Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 10  
National Team Practice

"She's really talented," Payson said to Nicky. The pair were standing at the far edge of the gym watching all the National Team members practice. Even to an untrained gymnastics eye, the only girls in the gym worth watching were Bailey, Kenzie, Amari, and Claudia, a gymnast at the Rock.

"But incredibly unfocused," Nicky said. Both stared at Bailey, who was currently walking on her hands on the balance beam.

"Bailey!" Nicky shouted at her. She jumped down and flashed him an innocent smile. He blushed a little but not enough for Payson to notice.

"Isn't your fault she's unfocused?" Payson asked. Nicky's heart skipped a beat. He looked at her nervously for a moment.

"What do you mean 'my fault'?" he asked. Payson raised her eyebrows a little, but she didn't ask about his nervousness.

"You're her coach, Nicky. You're supposed to keep her focused," Payson replied. Nicky laughed. She looked at him curiously.

He continued laughing but did manage to speak, "I'm lucky Bailey listens to me when I tell her what time to be at practice, okay? She doesn't like to be bossed around."

"But you're her coach," Payson said.

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Not everyone is like you, Keeler."

"What do you mean?" Payson asked. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer from the contact with his arm. She couldn't look at him anymore either. Nicky, noticing her discomfort, removed his arm.

"You would _never_ disrespect a coach. I think the most respect Bailey shows me is when she stops doing whatever she's doing when I yell at her," Nicky said.

"There has to be a reason for that," Payson said.

Nicky laughed again, "There is, but you don't need to know."

"I doubt even you know," Payson said.

"Of course I know," Nicky said.

Payson shook her head, "It's probably something from her childhood. Remember Emily when she first came to the Rock? She had trouble with trusting Sasha because of all her mother's boyfriends."

"I doubt Bailey cares about Lily's boyfriends," Nicky said.

"So do I. I was just using that as an example," Payson said. "But there is something wrong, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Why?" Nicky asked. "She's not your gymnast."

"She's on the National Team, Nicky. Maybe this will help us win," Payson said.

"How do you plan on finding out?" Nicky asked.

"By befriending her," Payson replied.

Nicky smiled a cocky smile, "No way that'll happen. Kelly's coached her longer than I have, and Bailey still won't talk to her about anything but gymnastics."

"I guarantee you I can get her to open up to me," Payson said. Nicky looked into her eyes for the first time all day. Payson looked at the ground uncomfortably. Nicky lifted her chin up.

"Payson, your daughter's on the phone." They both turned around to see who it was that interrupted their moment. They saw a very pregnant Summer holding a cordless phone.

"Thanks, Summer," Payson said. She smiled at her before she took the phone.

"You have a daughter?" Nicky asked. Payson nodded. "Since when?"

"About five years ago," Payson replied. She then walked up the stairs toward Sasha's office.

--

"Bailey, can I talk to you for a second?" Payson asked. She had waited until every other girl had left the locker room before speaking to Bailey, who was wearing her National Team jacket and had her gym bag slung over her shoulder.

"Sure," she replied with disinterest.

"Bailey, you're the best gymnast in the country," Payson began.

"Obviously," Bailey mumbled. Payson, however, ignored her.

"But your so unfocused. And Nicky said," she continued but once again Bailey interrupted her.

Bailey laughed condenscendingly, "What you and Nicky just stood there talking about me? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, coaching?"

Payson sighed, "Bailey, I don't know what you're problem is with me but it has to stop."

"I don't have a problem with you," she snapped. "My only problem is that I'm late for an interview." The short blonde girl started to walk out of the locker room, but Payson grabbed her arm.

"Bailey, I'm not your enemy. I want to help you," Payson said.

"How do you want to help me? By sleeping with my coach? Because trust me, Kelly does that, and it's never helped me before," with that, Bailey walked out leaving Payson standing there flabbergasted.

--

"So, how'd it go?" Nicky said laughing. Payson looked at him but didn't reply. Instead, she just walked away.

"Keeler, wait," Nicky said. "I told you Bailey wouldn't open up to you."

Payson remained silent. She started walking up the stairs toward Sasha's office, which she and Nicky were using as their's when the National Team practiced.

"Leave me alone, Nicky," Payson snapped. She reached the office and stormed inside. Nicky started to walk in behind her, but she slammed the door.

"It's my office too, you know?" he shouted. Payson opened the door after a moment. She handed him his jacket and closed the door again.

"Keeler!" he shouted. Payson didn't reply. instead she stood with her back against the door and started sliding down the door to the ground. The tears were flowing before she even noticed. _Damn it! Why do I let him get to me like this?_ she asked herself.

--

Nicky walked out of the gym after giving up on getting Payson to open the door. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a very familier number.

"What the hell did you say to Payson?" he asked after she answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nicky," Bailey replied. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could imagine the playful smile on her face as she toyed with him.

"Yes, you do," Nicky said.

"All I told her was the truth," was the reply he recieved, then he heard the line go dead.

He started to call her back, but changed his mind. He dialed his home phone number instead. Kelly picked up after about three rings.

"Kel, how're things at home?" he asked.

"Fine. How was practice?" she replied.

"Interesting. The funniest thing happened. Payson told me that she-" he began, but Kelly interrupted him.

"I can't talk right now, Nicky," she snapped then she rung up on him too.

"Damn, I could right a book. _How to Piss Off the Three People You Care the Most About in Five Minutes_ or maybe just _My Life Sucks by Nicky Russo_."

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been super busy with school. Honestly, I wrote this chapter in like 40 minutes. And if you don't like it, I don't care. **

**The reason Kelly hung up on him is because she's jealous of Payson. Bailey's jealous of both of them. Nicky's got a **_**crazy **_**love life right now. And it'll get even crazier next chapter!**

**In this story, we're going to say that the National team practices together for a week every month instead of a day. So they'll be six more chapters before Nicky goes back to Denver. Payson, Meghan, Amanda, and Kenzie have moved to Boulder, so they'll be there in all the chapters. **

**I'm VERY disappointed in the lack of reviews. People have been adding this story to their "Story Alert" yet they can't even bother to review? Come on! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Eavesdropping

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 11**  
**Eavesdropping**

Bailey and Kenzie stood in front of dozens of photographers posing together as if they were the best of friends. Bailey wrapped Kenzie in a hug, and both girls smiled. Then they turned so that they were back-to-back, and looked into the cameras without smiling.

"Okay, guys, I think that's enough for today," Bailey said. Kenzie looked over at Amanda, who was standing behind all the photographers. Amanda was too busy glaring at Bailey to notice.

All the photographers started to leave. "How often do you have to do that?" Kenzie asked Bailey.

Bailey smirked, "I have to do it all the time. You, however, are second best, so no one is going to want to interview or take photos of you when I'm around."

"Didn't you just tell a reporter you want us to be friends?" Kenzie asked.

Bailey laughed, "Of course I told him that. It's good for publicity for people to think we're friends. But, just so you know, we're not." With that, she walked to the locker room.

"Told you she was a bitch," Payson said with a smile.

Kenzie laughed a little, "Yeah. Pay, can I ask you something?"

Bailey walked out of the locker room over to the stairs where she had left her cell phone. Payson and Kenzie didn't notice her.

"Of course," Payson replied.

"Is Nicky Meghan's father?" Kenzie said. Bailey stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from making any noise. She grabbed her phone off the stairs and ran behind some mats to eavesdrop.

Payson looked away from Kenzie toward the window. She remained silent for a moment before she spoke, "Yeah."

Kenzie's eyes widened in shock, "Does he know?"

Payson shook her head, "No. And I don't ever plan on telling him."

"Why not?" Kenzie asked.

"He has his own life now. He doesn't need me to ruin it by telling him," Payson said quietly.

Kenzie gave her a disbelieving look, "Right, how about the real reason?"

Payson sighed, "Meghan and I didn't exactly have the perfect life when she was younger. I worked two jobs, and our neighbor babysat her. I'm afraid that if she meets Nicky and sees what a great life he has, she'll resent me for not letting her be with him."

"Payson, Meghan loves you. She'd never resent you for that, but she deserves to know her father. Plus, you know Nicky better than I do, and I think he'd love Meghan," Kenzie assured her.

"He probably would. But Kelly told me at Nationals that he was married. Then Bailey told me yesterday he was sleeping with Kelly, so I don't know what to do. If he's married, I don't want to throw this on him, but if he's not, then I want to tell him," Payson said.

Kenzie smiled, "Here's a crazy idea: ask him."

"I'm not going to ask my ex-boyfriend if he's married," Payson said.

"Then look at his hand?" Kenzie suggested.

"I did. He didn't have a ring on, but maybe he took it off for practice?" Payson said.

"You should tell him either way," Kenzie said.

Payson sighed again, "I might. Go get ready. Practice starts soon."

Kenzie nodded and sprinted to the locker room. Bailey walked out from behind the mats with a big smirk on her face.

--

"Still mad at me?" Nicky asked Payson. She had been avoiding him the entire practice. They both stood beside the bars, watching Claudia do her routine.

"I was never mad," Payson said.

Nicky rolled his eyes, "Good, because you would of had to get over it. We have to pick the girls we're taking to London at the end of the week."

"Doesn't the National Committee do that?" Payson asked.

"Not since the Rock beat China ten years ago. Now they just approve our selections," Nicky replied.

Payson smiled, "Good. Because I know who we should take."

"Oh? And who would that be?" Nicky asked.

"Kenzie, Amari, Claudia, Natalie, Marcy, and Paige," she said.

Nicky laughed, "They will _never_, _ever_, let you leave Bailey behind."

"She deserves to be left here. She's unfocused, she doesn't listen, and she's just a bitch," Payson said.

Nicky shook his head, "She's not a bitch. She's just misunderstood. Her life wasn't as easy as Princess McKenzie's."

"Please, Kenzie's life isn't easy. I don't think Amanda even knows her name," Payson said.

"She's rich, Pay. Bailey wasn't until she won her first gold," Nicky said.

Payson shook her head, but before she could reply, Claudia dismounted and looked at them for approval.

"That was great, Claud," Nicky said.

"Spectacular," Payson agreed. Claudia smiled and walked over to the water cooler to get a drink.

"Did you see her routine?" Nicky asked Payson.

"Nope. You?" she replied.

"No," he said.

--

"So, Nicky, what do you think of your co-coach?" Bailey said with a smile. He looked up from the report he was writing and saw the blonde girl standing at the door to his and Payson's office.

"What I think of Payson doesn't matter. Bailey, you're going to have to be nicer to her," Nicky said.

"Why?" she asked. She walked over to his desk and sat down on it the way Fran did Mr. Sheffield's on some TV show her mom liked to watch.

"She wants to leave you here, Bailey," Nicky said.

Bailey looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"She doesn't want to take you to London," Nicky said.

Bailey laughed, "The National Committee won't let her do that."

"They don't have a choice, Bailey. I told her that they approve our selections, but they don't. She and I pick the team that goes," Nicky said.

"Well you won't let her do that, right?" Bailey asked.

Nicky rubbed his forehead in frustration, "I don't want to disagree with her, Bailey. We have to work together for the next year. And we're just starting to get along again."

"So you're going to leave me here?" Bailey snapped at him. She jumped up from his desk and stood in front of him.

"I don't want to, so try to be nicer, and listen to her, okay?" Nicky said.

Bailey gave him the angriest look he had ever received, "No. If you and her want to leave me here, fine. I'd like to see you try to win without me." Then she stormed out of his office.

"Bailey, wait!" Nicky shouted. He chased after her. He caught up with her halfway down the stairs. He put his hands on her arms and looked right into her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you here. And I know we can't win without you, but I do not want Payson mad at me over this," Nicky said.

Bailey glared at him, "Right, because it'd be pretty hard to get back together with her after that."

"Is that why you're so mean to her?" Nicky asked. "Things between us ended almost six years ago. I proposed, she said no, she moved to New York. Not exactly a fairy tale."

Bailey nodded, "I just have one question: did you love her more than you love Kelly now?"

"To be honest with you, I don't really love Kelly," he said.

"Really?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, I got with her after Payson left because she was Payson's opposite," Nicky said.

Bailey smiled, "What about now?"

"Now, I think I love you," Nicky whispered. _No, I don't_ he thought to himself, _I'll always love Payson. But she hates me now._

Bailey smiled again. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

Unbeknownst to them, a red haired women had seen everything. And so had her brand new video camera.


	12. Choices

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 12**  
**Choices**

"Come on, you can't still want to leave her behind," Nicky said to Payson. The two were sitting in two chairs in their office discussing who to take to London.

"What did you say to her?" Payson said with a laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nicky said innocently.

Payson smack his arm playfully, "Right. So she brought me lunch today, offered to take my daughter a water park, and offered to buy me a car, all on her own? Without you telling her to do anything?"

"Okay, so maybe I nudged her in the right direction, but she did it all on her own," Nicky said.

Payson just laughed again, "Fine, as long as she keeps up the positive attitude, I guess she can go to London."

"Great," Nicky said.

"But we still need to pick the rest of the team," Payson said.

Nicky kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "We'll worry about that later. We have until Friday at practice to announce the team."

"But tomorrow is Thursday," Payson reminded him.

"Then we'll do it tomorrow night," he said. Payson felt like a teenager as she blushed from his statement. Luckily, Nicky didn't notice.

"We can't. Sasha needs his office tomorrow," Payson said.

Nicky sighed, "Then we'll do it at your house." Payson blushed again. Then she realized that she really do not want Nicky at her house.

"That's, umm, not a good idea," Payson mumbled.

"Why not?" Nicky asked.

Payson was silent for a moment while she thought about her excuse. She finally spoke, "I just moved in, and things are really messy."

"So? I'm used to messy. I lived with you for three years, remember?" Nicky said.

Payson laughed, "Fine. But it'll have to be after ten, okay?" She stood up and grabbed her things from the desk.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow," Nicky said. Payson nodded and walked out the door.

He stood up and walked over to his desk. He sat down at the chair and turned around to the computer. He logged onto his email address. When he clicked on his inbox, he noticed that he had a new message from Tina Sanders, the head of the National Committee. He clicked on it and it read:

_To: Nicky Russo_

_From: Tina Sanders of the USA National Committee_

_Title: London_

_Message: Nicky,_

_We need you and Payson to select the team by Friday evening. We need the names by then in order to have all six girls on hand for a news conference at one o'clock on Saturday. I know it's completely your decision, but the National Committee has selected the girls we would like to see compete. They are as follows:_

_Bailey Ellington_

_Amari Frazier_

_Claudia Turner_

_Marcy Chapman_

_Natalie Vazquez_

_Tanya Wilson_

_We feel that McKenzie Johnson simply has too great a chance of beating Bailey. Bailey is USA gymnastics. She has to win in London. We were hoping you could convince Payson to leave her behind. Of course, we would tell the press she is injured._

_Please, do not inform Payson of this email._

_Thank you,_

_Tine Sanders_

_Head of USA National Committee_

Nicky stared at the screen in awe for a moment. He thought about his options. 1) telling Payson 2) taking Kenzie anyway 3) not telling Payson and somehow convincing her to not take Kenzie. Either way, he loosed.

If he told Payson, she'd yell at the National Committee, which would get her fired. He definitely did not want that to happen. He enjoyed spending time with her. And if she was gone, he'd have to deal with Kenzie's crazy mother alone.

If he took Kenzie anyway, Bailey really might loose. He didn't want that to happen. Plus, if he took her, he probably wouldn't get the head coaching job on next year's national team, or the one that would compete at the Olympics in 2024.

And there was no way he could convince Payson to leave Kenzie behind. That was completely out of the question. She'd be angry for weeks if he even suggested it.

He sighed and began a reply.

_To: Tina Sander of the USA National Committee_

_From: Nicky Russo_

_Message: Tina,_

_There's no way I can convince Payson to leave Kenzie behind. Not only that, but Kenzie deserves to go to London. She trains harder than any girl on the team, including Bailey. She' s the second best gymnast in the country. If we want to win, we're going to need her. Maybe we won't need her against England, but we will against China. _

_My suggestion is that we take Kenzie to London, but I'll do something to make sure she doesn't beat Bailey. I don't know what, but I'll think of something. _

_Nicky _

He had no idea what he would do. He could try changing her routine, but Payson was her real coach and would never let him do that. He could get her caught with drugs, but he didn't want to ruin her career. Then he had an idea. He picked up his cell phone and dialed.

"Kelly, I need your help," he said.

* * *

**If you can't think of something evil and manipulative, ask Kelly!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I decided to update twice today! You'll get a chapter tomorrow too if you review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. The Keeler House

**Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 13  
The Keeler House**

Nicky walked down the street toward the address Payson had given him. He stopped when he came to a mail box with _Keeler _written along the side. He turned and saw a small, yellow two story home. The front yard had a wooden swing set with a rubber slide attached. The front porch was had a "Welcome" mat sitting in front of the door. Flower pots sat on both sides of the stairs, and a porch swing was hanging from the roof. He recognized the house even in the scarce light. It was the house Payson had wanted them to buy over six years ago.

Nicky pushed open the gate to the white picket fence and walked up the walkway. He looked toward the backyard and saw what he thought was a trampoline. He couldn't help but feel sad when he though about all the great times he and Kelly could have had with their baby in a house like this. It was perfect for a small family.

He climbed up the steps and knock on the front door. After a moment or two, Payson, dressed in pajamas and a tank top, answered the door.

"Hey, you're early," Payson said. She glanced at the clock in the living room and saw that it was 9:30.

Nicky shrugged, "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to find the place. Although, I have been here enough. Why didn't you tell me you bought this place?"

Payson blushed, "I don't know. We haven't really talked about the past any, and I thought it would be kinda awkward to mention that I bought the house that we were going to live in."

"Yeah, this is a little awkward," Nicky said with a forced life. Payson nodded.

"Well, why don't you come inside?" Payson said. She stepped aside and allowed Nicky to pass by her. Their bodies touched when he walked past, and both felt the blood rise to their cheeks. Nicky, who already knew the layout of the house, walked into the living room.

The living room was decorated like a normal, American family room. The walls were a pale beige color and the floors were made of wood. A large, green and blue area rug laid in the center of the room. A coffee table with a single picture frame on its surface sat in the center of the rug. A brown couch was situated along the lenght of the rug, and a matching love seat sat on along the width of it. Nicky walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Is this your daughter?" Nicky asked her when she entered the room. He held up the a picture frame with a picture of Meghan, Payson, and Mrs. Heinske. Thankfully for Payson, the only part of Meghan visible was her back and her brown hair. She had her head buried in Payson's shoulder and was fast asleep.

Payson smiled fondly at the memory of the day it was taken. For Meghan's third birthday, she and Mrs. Heinske had taken her to Central Park for the day. They had a picnic of cake and ice cream, Payson let her feed the ducks by a pond, and they played cards. It was also the day Meghan did her first cartwheel. But that wasn't even what Payson remembered it for. She remembered it has the last time she saw Mrs. Heinske.

"Yeah, that's my Meghan," Payson said with a smile still on her face. She sat down beside him on the couch. Nicky looked at her. He felt his heart ache at the loving look she had on her face. He immediatly regretted the last day they were together. He never should have told her that he wanted to coach. He should have stayed in Boulder. He shouldn't have told her he was moving to Denver, and she could come if she wanted to. He shouldn't have proposed to her to get her to come. But, most of all, he shouldn't have let her walk out the door of their apartment.

They should have been happily married with two kids and a dog. A white picket fence should line their property. They should have been living the American Dream. But they weren't. All because he couldn't let go of gymnastics.

"Payson, I'm sorry," he said without thinking. She looked at him curiously. "I shouldn't have done the stupid shit that I did. And I shouldn't have let you leave."

"It's not all your fault, Nicky. I did things that I regret, too," Payson said. Nicky took her hands in his and looked right into her eyes. He let go of one of her hands and moved his hand up so that it was cupping her cheek.

"Yes, it is my fault. I shouldn't have let you leave," Nicky said.

Payson laughed, "You couldn't have stopped me. You know that. I'm too stubborn for my own good sometimes." She felt the reality of her words bearing down on her and guilt overcame her. Nicky deserved to know about Meghan. And she was going to tell him. Later.

"Although that is true, I should have tried to go after you. But, Payson, I thought you would come back. I stayed in Boulder weeks longer than I planned, waiting for you," Nicky said.

Payson kept her voice steady and somehow managed to fight back her tears, "I was going to come back. I really was. I just, something came up."

"What could be that important?" Nicky asked. Payson started to answer, but Nicky interrupted her, "Never mind. I don't care about that. All I care about is that your here now."

He leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited on the familiar lips to once again fall upon hers. But it didn't happen. Instead, they were interrupted by the one true think that forever linked them.

"Mommy, I thought I heard-" Meghan said. She stopped mid-sentence when she saw her mother sitting with the other gymnastics coach. Both adults turned to look at her, and Meghan found herself staring into her own brown eyes.

* * *

**That's what everyone's been asking for, right? Well, next chapter Payson won't tell Nicky about Meghan. Instead, it'll be a flashback of all the ups and downs in Nicky and Payson's relationship up until she left. Then the next chapter will be about Meghan and Nicky finally meeting. **

**Reviews=Faster Update!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Memories of Us

**Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 14  
Memories of Us**

Nicky and Payson stared at Meghan and both felt memories flooding back to them. They tried to stay focused on the current situation, but they both drifted off into their past.

_Flashback:_

_January 18th, 2010  
Los Angeles, California  
10:48 P.M._

_"I guess I'll see you later, Butterfly," Nicky said with a goofy grin on his face. Payson laughed and nodded. Her mind was still cloudy from the perfection of her first kiss, as well as the perfection of the boy standing in front of her. _

_"Payson?" Nicky said before he started to walk away. "Good luck tomorrow."_

_Payson smiled and grabbed his hand to pull him back to her. She didn't speak. She simply pressed her lips against his again. He stayed silent as well when they broke apart. He smiled at her one last time and walked away from her doorway. _

_Febuary 14, 2010  
Boulder, Colorado  
7:57 P.M._

_"So where do you want to go, Champ?" Nicky asked. He had just picked her up from her house so that they could go on their first date. Sasha, of course, wouldn't wonder where he was. He'd figure his star gymnast was at home training or maybe watching video tape. He'd never dream that he was on a date with Payson Keeler._

_"I don't know. Where ever you want to go," Payson said. She pulled her jacket tighter around her frame in an attempt to keep out the cold Colorado air. After hesitating for a second, Nicky wrapped his arm around her and pressed her body against him. Payson blushed, but she wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled into him._

_"How about a picnic in the park?" Nicky suggested. _

_"It's freezing out here!" Payson said with a laugh. _

_"Then the park won't be crowded," Nicky said._

_Payson grinned, "Okay, then." _

_Nicky and Payson walked the short distance to the park. They chatted about this and that along the way. Nicky kept his arm around her the whole time. When they arrived, Nicky led her to a picnic blanket situated so that it had a clear view of the starry sky. On the blanket, there was a picnic basket and a few candles._

_"How'd you know I'd agree to this?" Payson asked. _

_"I didn't. I have reservations at about ten restaurants, too," he said with a laugh. Payson joined in his laughter and the two sat down on the blanket. They began their meal. _

_"Are you allowed to eat pizza and banana splits?" Payson asked. _

_Nicky shook his head, "That's for you. You said that they're the only foods you missed when you did gymnastics, so I thought you'd like it."_

_"I do," she said with a smile._

_After they finished their respective meals, they both leaned back and stared up at the stars. _

_"This is the perfect first date," Payson said. Nicky smiled, although Payson couldn't see it. _

_"Does the perfect first date mean I get a second date?" Nicky asked._

_Payson laughed, "Absolutely."_

_"Good," he said. He sat up and leaned over so that his lips were inches from hers. _

_"What are you waiting for?" Payson whispered with what little breath hadn't rushed out of her lungs. Nicky smiled and pressed his lips against hers. _

_August 19th, 2012  
London, England  
7:34 P.M. _

_"Congratulations," Payson said with a big smile on her face. Nicky smiled back at her before she jumped into his arms. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. His shiny gold medal was pressed against both his chest and hers. _

_"Thanks," Nicky said. He sat her back down on the ground and took her hands in his. "I love you, Payson."_

_"I love you too, Nicky," she said. _

_December 25, 2012  
Boulder, Colorado  
5:39 A.M._

_"Nicky, wake up," Payson said as she shook his shoulder lightly. Nicky just rolled over on his stomach in an attempt to ignore the disturbance. _

_"Come on, Nicky, it's Christmas morning," Payson said. She gave up on shaking his should and slapped his back. _

_"Ten more minutes, Pay," he groaned. Payson laughed and climbed out of bed. She grabbed her rob from the chair that sat in the corner of the room. She pulled it around her body, concealing her revealing nightie._

_She walked into the living room of their small apartment. She walked over to the Christmas tree and flipped the switch that turned on the twinkling lights. The presents under the tree made her feel like a little kid again. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She took it into the living room and sat down in the floor in front of the tree. _

_Ten minutes later, Nicky joined her. He reached behind the tree and pulled out a small jewelry box._

_"Merry Christmas," he told her when he handed it to her. She gave him a questioning look after she glanced at the box. He nodded at her in an attempt to get her to open it. _

_"We also open presents later when our families come," she said. _

_"I know, but I want you to open this while we're alone," Nicky said. Payson glanced at him curiously. He nodded once, and Payson opened the box. Inside sat a diamond butterfly-shaped necklace. Payson gasped at the sight of it. _

_"Nicky," she whispered, "It's beautiful."_

_Nicky smiled, "I saw it, and I knew I had to get it for you." Payson smiled at him. Nicky grinned back. Payson put her hands on the side of his face and pulled him to her. _

_"Merry Christmas, Nicky," she said before she kissed him._

_February 28, 2014  
Boulder, Colorado  
8:29 P.M. _

_"Come on, I want you to see this house. It's perfect for us," Payson said. She pulled Nicky along the street toward the cozy yellow house with the white picket fence that she fell in love with. "Payson," Nicky said, "You don't really want to buy a house together, do you?" _

_"Don't you?" Payson asked. She stopped dead in her tracks right before she reached the gate. She turned on her heel to look at her boyfriend. _

_"We already live together. Plus, we don't even know if we're staying in Boulder," Nicky said. _

_Payson raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean? Of course we're staying in Boulder."_

_"Well, since Marty's leaving, Denver Elite won't have a coach. They called me the other day and asked if I wanted the job," Nicky replied. _

_"What did you tell them?" Payson asked. _

_Nicky sighed, "I told them I'd think about it. I don't' have to decide until next summer, though"_

_"When did you plan on telling me?" Payson asked._

_"Tonight," Nicky said. _

_"What are you going to do?" Payson said. _

_"I'm going to go look at a house with my beautiful girlfriend," Nicky said. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. He dragged her through the gate and up the steps._

_June 7th, 2015  
Boulder, Colorado  
4:23 P.M._

_"Payson, will you marry me?" Nicky said. He stood on one knee with a glittering diamond ring in a jewelry box in his hand. Payson looked at him then at the ring then back at him._

_"Nicky, I, I can't," Payson said after a long moment. Nicky stood up and looked at her in shock. _

_"Why not?" he whispered. Payson, stone-faced as ever, just looked at him. _

_Payson sighed. "You lied to me," she snapped, "You told me last week you weren't going to Denver. Then today I pick up the phone and guess who it was! The manager of Denver Elite! He asked me when you were moving. He wanted the number of the apartment you rented! What the hell, Nicky?"_

_"Pay, I was going to tell you. After you said yes to my proposal, I was going to tell you," Nicky said. _

_"Why did you wait so long?" Payson snapped at him. _

_"Because I didn't want you to think that our relationship was going nowhere," he said. "I didn't think you would just move to Denver with me if you didn't think I wanted to marry you."_

_Payson smiled at him, "Well, Nicky, guess what? I'm not moving to Denver. Your coaching career is obviously more important to you than I am."_

_"That's not true, Payson," Nicky said. Payson walked away from him and into their shared bedroom. She came out with four suitcases. Nicky looked at her, and for the first time, realized she was seriously leaving him. _

_"Payson, please don't go," Nicky said. _

_"Bye, Nicky," Payson whispered before she walked out the door and his life. _

* * *

**Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be! I wanted to included a lot of ups in their relationship along with the main down. Be sure to review and let me now which scene is your favorite. The winning scene will get a one-shot (or maybe a whole chapter-fic) written about it. There is also a poll on my profile if your too lazy to review. **

**In next chapter, Meghan and Nicky finally meet! How's Payson going to explain this to either of them? It'll certainly be interesting!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh, and to anyone who thinks this story is too "OC" for their taste, no one is making you read it! **


	15. Always

**Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 15  
Always**

"Nicky, this is my daughter Meghan," Payson said awkwardly. Nicky looked at her with a combination of confusion and anger. Payson shook her head for a discreetly to keep him silent while Meghan was in the room.

"Meghan, it's past your bedtime. Go back to sleep," Payson said. Meghan continued to stare at Nicky even after Payson stopped talking. "Meghan."

"Okay, Mommy," Meghan said. She walked over to Payson and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too," Payson said. Meghan cast Nicky one last curious glance before disappearing through the doorway. Nicky started to speak, but Payson stopped him. She waited until she heard the door to Meghan's room shut before she allowed him to speak.

"Payson," Nicky said, trying to keep from yelling at her, "what the hell?"

Payson sighed, "You better sit down for this one." She and Nicky sat back down on the couch they sat on before Meghan entered the room. Payson reached forward and picked up the photograph that set on the coffee table.

Payson started to speak, but Nicky stopped her. "Is she my daughter,too?" he asked through his teeth. His anger was evident to Payson, so she scooted away from him on the couch.

She nodded, "Yeah. She is."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Nicky snapped at her.

"When I left, I honestly didn't know I was pregnant. I found out about a month later," Payson started. "I had planned on staying in New York a month or two, then forgiving you and coming back home. But-"

Nicky interrupted her, "Why didn't you come back, Payson?"

"I was scared, okay? I was twenty-one, alone, and I was having a baby," Payson snapped at him. Payson gulped back the lump in her throat. There was no way in hell she was going to cry in front of Nicky Russo.

"You didn't have to be alone, Payson!" Nicky shouted at her.

Payson blinked back tears, "I know that now, but I didn't back then."

"How could you not know that, Pay? I love you-," Nicky said before he could stop himself. He mentally slapped himself the slip-up.

"You love me?" Payson asked. She tried, and failed, to keep the hopefulness out of her voice.

"Yeah, I do," Nicky said. He and Payson started to lean toward each other. Nicky pulled back when their lips were about an inch apart. "I can't,Pay," he whispered.

"Why not?" she said with disappointment evident in her voice.

"I'm married, Payson," Nicky said. He held up his left hand to show her his gold wedding ring. She stared at it in awe.

"You're married," she said. "Wow."

"Yeah," he said. "Why don't we get back to why you waited five years to tell me I have a daughter?" he suggested.

Payson nodded, "Like I was saying, I thought I was alone. You were off in Denver doing your coaching thing, Kaylie ran off with that Chinese gymnast, Lauren and Carter eloped, and Emily was with Damon. And I couldn't tell my parents, Nicky, I just couldn't."

"Do they know now?" Nicky asked.

"My parents? Yeah, I told them before she was born. They tried to get me to come back to Boulder, but I told them that I couldn't," Payson said.

"You've had five years to tell me this. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Nicky asked.

"Because you have the perfect life, Nicky! Meghan and I lived in a small apartment in New York for three years before Amanda came along. I worked two jobs, and our neighbor babysat her. If she ever found out that she could be living with you in your mansion with tons of Barbies and whatever else she could possibly want, she'd hate me forever!" Payson said.

Nicky shook his head, "For starters, I do _not_ have the perfect life. Secondly, there's no way that kid would ever hate you. She obviously adores you."

Payson smiled, "I hope so. She's only asked me once about her father, and I told her I'd tell her when she was older. Although, I did plan to tell you at Nationals."

"Why didn't you?" Nicky asked.

"I was getting ready to, then you rushed off," Payson replied.

Nicky rubbed his forehead in frustration, "You were really going to tell me then?" Payson nodded. "Damn it. The reason I left was because my wife was at the hospital. She had a miscarriage."

"Oh, Nicky, I'm so-" Payson stopped. "You're married to Kelly Parker, aren't you?"

Nicky nodded. Payson stared at him for a moment. "Oh," was all she managed to say.

Nicky looked away from her toward the window, while Payson stared in the opposite direction at the wall. "So, umm, are you going to tell Meghan?" Nicky asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, she deserves to know, I guess," Payson said.

"When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow," she replied.

"Okay, well I better get going," Nicky said.

He started to stand up, but Payson stopped him. "You came here so we could pick the girls we're taking to London, remember?" she said.

"Right," Nicky said. He sat back down. Payson stood up and walked into the kitchen. When she returned, she had a piece of paper and a pencil in her hands.

"Who do you think we should take?" Payson asked him.

"Bailey, Kenzie, and Amari are definitely going," Nicky said. _Although, Kenzie won't make it far. Kelly really is an evil genius._

"Right," Payson said. She wrote down the three girls' names in her sloppy handwriting. She misspelled Amari, but Nicky didn't correct her.

"I think Claudia should go,too," Payson said. Nicky nodded.

"We need two more," Nicky said.

Payson laughed, "I think these four could beat England on their own."

"Probably," Nicky said with a laugh. He thought back to the e-mail Tina had sent him. The other three names on her list were Marcy, Natelie, and Tanya.

"I think there's really only four other girls that we could possibly put in an international competition," Payson said. "Natelie, Marcy, Paige, and Tanya."

"I agree, but which ones are we going to take?" Nicky asked her.

Payson sighed, "Well, Natelie is focused and driven, but she doens't have talent the other three have. Tanya's really good on bars and vault, but she sucks at floor. So Marcy and Paige?"

"Maybe we should take Natelie," Nicky said quickly. He knew he could not piss off the National Committee anymore than he already had. "Paige is as unfocused as Bailey."

"But Bailey gets to go," Payson reminded him.

"Because Bailey's good," Nicky said.

"Fine. It's not like the last two spots really matter anyway," Payson said. She wrote down Natelie and Marcy on the paper underneith Claudia.

Nicky and Payson sat in silence for a moment. "After you tell Meghan, am I going to get to see her, or not?" Nicky finally asked.

"If you want," Payson said.

"I do."

"Good."

"Yeah."

Silence came over them again. Payson returned to staring at the wall, but Nicky stared at her. Her blond her was pulled up in a ponytail, she'd put an old Rock t-shirt on over her tank top, and her pajama bottoms certainly didn't do her body any justice. But Nicky'd never seen her look more beautiful.

"Payson, I want you to know something," he said. She turned back around to look at him. Nicky stood up. He walked over to her so that he was standing directly in front of her. After taking a deep breath, he leaned over and gently touched her lips with his.

"I'll always love you," he whispered. Before Payson regained the ability to speak, Nicky was already out the door.

* * *

**Sorry for the suckish chapter. As of right now, this story is about half way finished. I plan on ending it at the competition in London. So, the chapters will have a lot more action, drama, whatever you want to call it, from now on. **

**Check out my new story, Bitter Rivals: Prequel to learn a bit more about some of the relationships in Bitter Rivals.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Blackmail

**Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 16  
Blackmail **

"Good, Bailey," Payson said. Bailey smiled at her after she dismounted from the bars.

"Nicky told me you didn't want to take me to London," Bailey said casually. Payson's heartbeat started to quicken. _Damn it, Nicky,_ she thought to herself.

"That was a long time ago," Payson said.

"Three days," Bailey corrected.

"It seems longer," Payson said.

"Yeah, it really does," Bailey said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually," Payson said. "Nicky came by my house yesterday, and we picked the six girls who are going to London."

"Nicky went to your house?" she said nervously. After what she had overheard Kenzie and Payson talking about, she had tried to prevent Nicky and Payson from being around each other as much as she could. And it wasn't an easy task.

"Yeah, and we picked the six girls," Payson repeated. "And you're one of them."

"I'm glad you came to your senses," Bailey snapped at her. Payson looked at her in shock. "There's no way you could beat beat even England without me."

"What happened to your new, positive attitude towards me?" Payson asked her.

"Nicky told me to be nice to you so that I could go to London. He didn't say anything about afterwards," Bailey said.

"Bailey, I don't see why you don't like me," Payson said.

"My coach doesn't like you so I don't," Bailey said.

Payson gave her a confused look, "Nicky and I are friends."

"Not Nicky, Kelly," Bailey said with a smirk.

Payson's face, and heart, dropped, "Bailey, I want us to be friends, okay? So if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here.

--

Nicky and Payson stood beside each other awkwardly. They hadn't spoken to each other since Nicky left her house the previous night.

"Payson, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Nicky said.

"It's okay. I'm glad to know how you feel," Payson said. "And I feel the same way."

"You do?" Nicky asked her.

"Yeah," Payson said.

Nicky sighed, "Payson you have to understand something. I can't leave Kelly."

"I'm not asking you to, but why not?" Payson asked.

_If I left Kelly for you, then Bailey or Kelly one would kill both of us._ "I just can't," Nicky said.

"I understand," Payson said. Even though she really didn't.

"Did you tell Meghan yet?" Nicky asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to tell her tomorrow. She's staying with Mom and Dad tonight, and I really do not want her asking them about you," she said.

"Right," Nicky said.

"Payson, I need your help!" Kenzie cried from the balance beam.

"I'll talk to you later," Payson said. Nicky nodded.

--

"Bailey, can I speak with you for a moment," Amanda said. Bailey, with her hair still wet from the shower, turned to look at her. She almost cracked up laughing.

"Sure," she said disinterestedly. Amanda led her into a secluded hallway. Bailey felt a knot in the pit of her stomach and was instantly reminded of all the horror movies she and her friends used to watch. When she had friends, at least.

"What do you want?" Bailey asked. Amanda smirked at her. She pulled out a video camera and pressed a few buttons. Bailey raised her eyebrows. Amanda put the camera so that Bailey could see the screen, and then she pressed play.

Bailey stared at the screen in awe. Right under her nose, literally, was footage that would end Nicky's coaching career, and her possibly her own gymnastics career.

"What do you want?" Bailey asked again, only this time the annoyance in her voice was replaced by desperation.

Amanda smirked at her again, "I want Kayla to win in London."

"Who's Kayla?" Bailey asked.

"My daughter," Amanda snapped.

"Her name's McKenzie," Bailey told her.

Amanda sighed, "That isn't important. What is important is this video. This will bury you and your coach. Of course, you won't be the one going to jail, but your boyfriend will."

"What makes you think I'd blow my career to save Nicky's ass?" Bailey asked her. She sounded as though Amanda wasn't intimidating her, but luckily Amanda couldn't see the sweat forming under her armpits.

"This will tarnish your career too, honey," Amanda said.

Bailey shook her head, "No it won't. It happens all the time. The public will see me as the sweet, innocent victim. It'll all be Nicky's fault to them. I'm a world-class athlete, and all world-class athletes have a special bond with their coaches. The public'll see it as Nicky taking advantage of that bond.

Now it was Amanda's turn to sweat. "Whether you're image is tarnished or not, Nicky'll be in jail. And I know you wouldn't want that to happen." With that, Amanda left Bailey standing in the hallway.

--

Bailey pulled her Mercedes into the unfamiliar driveway. Tears were flowing down her pretty face, as they had been since Amanda had left her in the hallway. Bailey gathered up all the courage she had and opened her car door.

She walked up the walkway toward the house. She ascended the stairs and then rang the doorbell. The door was opened by the last person she ever thought she would run to when she needed a friend.

"Bailey, what's wrong," Payson asked.

"You know how you said I could talk to you if I ever needed to?" Bailey asked through her tears. Payson nodded. "I really need to right now."

Payson pulled Bailey into a hug and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Two updates in one day! How awesome am I?**

I know this doesn't really make sense because Bailey supposedly hates Payson, but Bailey's never had anyone show any interest in her before, besides Nicky. And we know how close she is to Nicky. She's attention starved because no one really cares about her, only her career. More will be revealed about her past later on.  
**  
PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Goodbye

**Bitter Rivals  
Chapter 17  
Goodbye**

Bailey and Nicky. Nicky and Bailey. Those were the only things going through Payson's head as she walked into the parking lot at The Rock Saturday morning. After Bailey had left her house the previous night, Payson had spent hours sitting in her living room thinking about what she should do. She'd promise Bailey she wouldn't say anything about her and Nicky to anyone, including Nicky. She didn't tell her who was blackmailing her, though.

"You're late," Nicky told her with a smile when she walked over to where he and Tina Sanders were standing. Payson silenced him with a glare. Nicky looked takenaback.

"You _are _late," Tina said. Payson bite back every nasty phrase that came to mind. She was mad at Nicky, not Tina. Not yet, at least.

"Sorry," Payson said.

"You two, get up there and announce the girls that are going to London," Tina said. She pushed Payson and Nicky toward the stage that had been contructed at the center of the parking lot. Payson and Nicky walked over to the microphone that was set up.

"Thank you all for coming," Nicky said. "And we apoligize for the delay." He glanced at Payson when he said the last part. She just rolled her eyes.

Payson faked a smile, "Now we'll announce the six girls that will represent our country at the international competition in London."

Nicky pulled out the piece of paper that he and Payson had written the six girls on. "Natelie Vazguez," Nicky said. Natelie stepped onto the stage and smiled shyly at the cameras. Not many photographers took her picture though.

"Marcy Chapmen," Payson said. There was a collective "Who?" from the crowd of reporters. Marcy looked at the crowd the whole time she walked to join Natelie.

"Claudia Turner," Nicky said. The spectators that were watching the press conference applauded loudly for the hometown girl. Claudia smiled and waved politly at them.

"Amari Frazier," Nicky said. Amari climbed up into the stage gingerly. She'd injured her ankle at practice on Friday, but she was expected to be able to compete in London next month. Cameras flashed at her from every direction. Reporters shouted questions at her, as well. "All questions will be answered later," Nicky reminded them.

"McKenzie Johson," Payson said. Kenzie practically skipped onto the stage. Payson couldn't help but smile at her eagernis. The cameras flashed more for her than any other girl so far.

"And National Champion Bailey Ellington," Nicky said. Bailey walked up onto the stage. The flashes from all the cameras was blinding. Bailey posed for the cameras. She walked over to Nicky and Payson and wrapped her arms around them. "Bailey," Nicky whisper-shouted. "I think they have enough pictures of you." Bailey smiled at the cameras one last time before taking her place in line beside Kenzie.

"We'd like to thank you guys for coming today," Payson said. "All of the six gymnasts, as well as Nicky and myself, will be available to answer your questions for the next two hours."

All eight stepped down from the stage. Payson noticed Bailey walking beside Nicky. He whispered something in her ear, and Bailey laughed. Payson felt the jealousy bubbling inside her. He couldn't love Bailey, he loved her! He had a daughter with her! And he was married to Kelly!

Payson started to walk over to them, but reporters soon covered every inch within a twenty feet radius of the coach and gymnast. She looked behind her and saw Kenzie and Amari anwering questions for about ten reporters. Kenzie was her arm around Amari supporting her on the side of her injured ankle.

"Nicky's been my coach for over three years," Bailey told the forty reporters that stood around her and her boyfriend. "I owe all the success I've had to him and Kelly."

"Bailey, do you think you can sweep all the medals once again in England?" a reporter asked her.

Bailey glanced at Amanda, who was standing at the back of the crowd. Amanda raised her perfectly waxed eyebrows at her. Bailey smirked at her, "Of course. I'm the National Champion. I have to have the confidence that I can beat anyone in the world."

Nicky smiled after she recited what he'd always told her, word for word. He wrapped his arm around his star gymnast. "Bailey's the best gymnast in the world," he said. Bailey smiled up at him. "She's gonna kick ass in London, then China."

The reporters snapped some more pictures. Nicky didn't notice Amanda holding up a video camera, but Bailey did.

--

After all the reporters and photographers left, the best gymnasts in the US and their coaches stood alone in the parking lot of The Rock. All the gymnasts, except for Kenzie and Claudia, were prepairing to leave.

Payson stood with Kenzie and Claudia, pretending to listen to them talk about Kenzie training at The Rock. Payson's attention was focused on Nicky and Bailey. Amari was already sitting in the backseat of Nicky's Volvo with her leg propped up on a pillow. Nicky was talking to Natelie and Marcy about something, and Bailey was standing beside him listening intently.

Nicky said goodbye to both girls and waved at them as he and Bailey started walking toward his car. Nicky reached for Bailey's gym bag, and she handed it to him. He slung it over his shoulder. He said something to her, and Bailey nodded. She continued walking to the car, but Nicky turned and walked toward Payson.

Kenzie elbowed Payson on the back before she made up some excuse for her and Claudia to leave. Payson stood there for a moment before Nicky reached her.

"I guess I'll see you later," Nicky said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Payson said. She looked away from him in the direction of the Rock. That place held so many memories for her. It was where she became the best gymnast in the country. It was where she'd met her best friends. And it was where she'd met the love of her life.

She'd been angry with earlier because of what Bailey told her. But she wasn't anymore. She was just sad. Nicky loved her, but he didn't love her move that a sixteen year-old.

"Bye, Payson," Nicky said. Payson smiled at him sadly and pulled him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him. Her hand grazed the strap of Bailey's gym bag, and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Bye, Nicky."

* * *

**I think I said that the London competition is in one month, but I'm changing it to four.**

Payson hasn't told Meghan about Nicky yet because of the Bailey-Nicky thing. But since she's forgiven him, she and Nicky will tell Meghan in Chapter 18

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Confessions

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 18**  
**Confessions**

Nicky and Bailey sat in the driver and passenger seats in Nicky's car. It had been decided that Amari would stay in Denver to continue rehabbing her injured anger, so the two of them were solo. Over the past month, they'd managed to keep their relationship a secret from Kelly. Kelly wasn't the only one Nicky thought he was keeping a secret from, though.

"Bailey, there's something I need to tell you," Nicky said. Bailey turned to her side to look at him. Nicky took a deep breath before continuing. "The last time we were in Boulder, Payson told me that we have a daughter together."

"So she finally told you?" Bailey asked. Nicky looked at her baffled. Bailey shrugged. "I heard her talking to McKenzie about it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nicky asked. He wasn't anger though. If Bailey had told him, then he wouldn't have believed her.

"It wasn't my place to tell you. It was Payson's," Bailey said. "Have you told Kelly?"

"No. And I don't plan to until I get to know Meghan," Nicky said.

"Is Payson going to let you get to know her?" Bailey asked.

"Of course she is," Nicky said.

"Does she know you and Kelly are married?" Bailey asked him.

"Yeah," he replied. "She doesn't know about me and you, though. And, no offense, but I don't want her to know. She wouldn't let me get to know Meghan."

Bailey stayed silent. She turned her head away from Nicky toward the landscape that seemed to be flying by them. She had been worried about what would happen between her and Nicky if Payson told him about the kid. Now that she knew he had known for a while, she wasn't worried about their relationship. She was more worried about Nicky's relationship with his daughter and whether or not Payson would hold their relationship against him. Bailey really wished she hadn't told Payson about her and Nicky.

"Kelly'll freak," Bailey said after about five minutes.

Nicky laughed. "Yeah, she probably will," he said. "Although I can think of other things that she would freak more about." He removed his left hand from the steering wheel and placed it on Bailey's thigh.

"She wouldn't just freak, she'd kill me. And you," Bailey said. She grabbed Nicky's hand with her right one and laced her fingers with his.

"Probably. Which is why she can't find out," Nicky said.

Bailey rolled her big blue eyes. "Right. The reason you don't want her to know is because she'd kill us. Puh-_leese_," she said. She jerked her hand away from his and returned to staring out the window.

"Bailey, we've talked about this. You and I can't be together right now anyway," Nicky said. He started to reach for her, but thought better of it and returned both hands to the wheel.

"You won't leave her even when we can," Bailey snapped.

Nicky rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Do we have to talk about this now? That's two years from now, Bailey," he said.

"Yes, Nicky, we do. You said that you love me, yet your still married to her!" Bailey shouted.

"Bailey," Nicky sighed.

"Do you love her or me?" Bailey asked him. Her voice wasn't one of anger, but of hurt and sadness.

"You, Bailey, you. And I promise you the day you turn eighteen I'll divorce Kelly," Nicky said. Bailey turned back around in her seat to look at him.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Nicky said.

--

Nicky rang the doorbell next to Payson's front door at 8:45 that evening. After dropping Bailey off at the hotel, he'd called Payson. She told him that she wanted him there when she told Meghan about him, so he drove staight to her house.

"Hey," Payson told him with a smile once she answered the door. "Come on in." Nicky followed her into the same room they had sat in the first night he was there. She had added more decorations, including about fifteen more pictures of Meghan.

"Where is she?" Nicky asked.

"In her room. I'll go get her," Payson replied. She walked out the doorway, and Nicky was left alone.

He walked over to the wall and stared at the three pictures of his daughter that were hung on it. In the one of the main left, Meghan was smiling up at the camara in her gymnastics uniform. In the middle one, Payson was holding newly-born Meghan in a hospitol bed. The one on the right had Meghan sitting on her knees in front of a Christmas tree. Nicky's heart caught in his chest when he saw the butterfly necklace wrapped around her neck. He reached up and touched the picture.

"I gave it to her that Christmas," he heard from behind him. "It was the first year Mrs. Heinske wasn't there, and I couldn't get her any real presents." He turned around and saw Payson standing ten feet away from him. Meghan stood behind her, looking nervous. Around her neck was the necklace he had given Payson all those years ago.

Meghan stared at him as she had the first time she had seen him. And his brown eyes never left hers. Payson cleared her throat, and Meghan and Nicky both turned to look at her. She motioned for both of them to sit down on the couch, and they both comlied. Payson sat down between them. She took her daughter's hand in her own.

"Meghan, you know how you asked me why your dad didn't want you?" Payson asked. Nicky looked at Payson with wide eyes, but she didn't turn away from Meghan to look at him.

"Yeah, and you said it didn't not want me," Meghan said. "And that he didn't not want you either."

"Right. Then I told you I would tell you about him later," Payson said. Meghan nodded. Payson pulled Meghan into her lap and turned her around so that she was looking straight at Nicky. Payson nodged him with her leg.

"Meghan, I'm Nicky," he said. Payson nodded at him. "Your father."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! This chapter just kind of came to me today, so I typed it up and posted it.**

Next chapter is planned, so I just have to type it up. Expect Chapter 19 around Wednesday. If I get enough reviews, of course.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. That Didn't Go Well

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 19**  
**That Didn't Go Well**

"My father?" Meghan asked in awe.

Nicky nodded. "I am," he said.

Meghan turned around and gave Payson a questioning look. Payson nodded, as well. Meghan then turned back to Nicky. He sat under her scrutinizing stare for what seemed like eternity. _What if she doesn't like me?_he thought to himself. He had been so excited to finally have child, but now all that excitment was turning to dread.

"No, your the other gymnastics coach," Meghan said. "Your the blond girl that Kenzie and Amanda don't like's coach."

Nicky chuckled, "Yeah, I coach Bailey. And Amari,too. But I'm also your father."

"If your my father, then where have you been?" Meghan finally asked.

Nicky looked at Payson for help. She just shrugged. "I've been, ummm, I've been in Denver," Nicky said honestly. Payson snorted.

"Denver?" Meghan said. "Where's that?"

"About two hours from here," Nicky said.

"Do you not have phones in Denver?" Meghan snapped. Nicky, caught off guard by her anger, once again turned to Payson for help. This time she came to his rescue.

"Meghan, honey, he didn't know about you until recently," Payson told her.

"Why?"

Now it was Payson's turn to look for assistance. "Because, you're mom didn't have my... phone number," Nicky said awkwardly. Payson nodded her agreement.

"Oh. Does she now?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah, I do," Payson said.

Meghan climbed off Payson's lap and into the space between her and Nicky. "So are you going to live with us now? Because that's what other people's parents do," Meghan said.

Nicky looked at Payson uncomfortably, but she was turned away from both of them staring at the wall. Nicky could make out the slightest hint of a blush on what part of her face he could see. He looked back at Meghan and sighed. "Well, Meg, we-"

"Meghan," Both her and Payson said firmly. "Not Meg."

"Right. Okay, _Meghan_, Payson and I aren't like most parents," he said awkwardly.

"But why?" Meghan said sadly. Nicky saw tears starting to form in her eyes. He once again looked to Payson for help. Payson wrapped her arm around her again, but Meghan pulled away from her. Meghan stood up and started to run from the room, but she turned around and looked at Nicky.

"Why did you even come here if you don't want to be a real family?" she cried before she sprinted out of the room.

Nicky started to reply, but she was already out of earshot. Payson reached over and put her hand on Nicky's leg. "I didn't know she would react like that," she told him sorrowfully. "She's only even mentioned wanting to know about you once."

Nicky just continued to stare after his daughter. Payson sighed, "I'll talk to her." She rubbed her hand up and down his leg comfortingly. "Don't worry."

He turned to look at Payson. "She's right," he said.

"What? Now you want to live here?" Payson asked sarcastically.

"No!" he said quickly. "I mean she's right that I shouldn't have came here. I was only thinking about myself, not her."

"Just give her some time, Nicky," Payson said. "I'll talk to her, and I'm sure she'll give you a chance."

"I hope so," he said.

--

Bailey was in Nicky's hotel room when he arrived just before midnight. He smiled when he walked in and saw her small body stretched out across his bed, fast asleep.

"Bailey," Nicky whispered as he shook her shoulder softly. She rolled over and her big blue eyes popped open. Nicky smiled down at her. She sat up and stretched.

"Where've you been," she said.

"At Payson's," he said.

Bailey felt jealously bubbling inside her, but she let it go. "So it went well?" she asked.

"Yeah, it did."

"That's great!"

Nicky felt guilty about lying to her, especially when she was so excited for him, but he couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her that his daughter, his only child, had locked herself in her room, refusing to come out until he left. He couldn't tell her that he had stood in his exgirlfriend's kitchen and cried. And he certainly couldn't tell her that he and Payson had shared a semi-romantic embrace in said kitchen for over ten minutes while both of them wept. What Bailey didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Or him.

After he left Payson's, he went to the apartment building he and Payson used to live in. Their old landlord told him that no one lived in their apartment. So Nicky had told him that he wanted to rent the place. The old man had gratefully accepted Nicky's money, more than double what he and Payson used to pay, and didn't even ask why. Nicky knew Kelly would be beyond pissed, but he didn't plan on giving up on having a relationship with Meghan, or Payson, for that matter. Even if it meant leaving Denver.

"So what do you think of Boulder?" he asked her.

* * *

**So sorry I didn't update when I said I would! I've been super busy with school!**

I don't know how far Denver is from Boulder, so let's just pretend its two hours, okay? I don't like geography.

I know people are going to be disappointed by Meghan's reaction, but come on, isn't that exactly how it would have happened on the show? They hype something up for five or six episodes and then it all goes wrong. Just to make more drama!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Second Chance

**This is the 20th chapter of Bitter Rivals! I want to dedicate this chapter to all my loyal fans that have stuck by me and this story from the beginning. I think this'll be everyone's favorite chapter!**

* * *

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 20**  
**Second Chance**

Bailey awoke the following morning to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She sighed when she looked at the caller ID.

"What do you want, Amanda?" she snapped.

"Temper, Bailey," Amanda scolded. Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Again, what do you want?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you had made a decision regarding the London meet," Amanda said innocently.

"You had to call me at four in the morning to ask me that?" Bailey snapped.

"Yes."

"I love Nicky. And if I have to loose to protect him, I will," Bailey said. She flipped cell phone closed then through it across the room.

--

"Meghan, please open the door," Payson pleaded.

"No! I don't want to talk to you," Meghan said. "I'll come out when Grandma gets here!"

Payson sighed. She leaned against the wall and slid down it until she was sitting on the ground. She started to dial her parents' phone number, but thought better of it. They would be on Meghan's side because Meghan was right. She deserved to have a real family.

Every day of her life Payson regretted her decision to stay in New York. She should have gone back to Boulder and married Nicky. She should have let her little girl grow up the way she had with two parents that loved her. Meghan might have even had a sibling or two by now.

Payson pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head into them. She didn't cry, but she came dangerously close. She felt guilt for another person too. Nicky. She knew that he wanted a big family. They had talked about it. He had said that he hated being an only child, so he didn't want to have just one kid. Two, three, or even four was what he had suggested at the time. Payson had just laughed then, but now she longed for that family herself. She made a silent vow to herself that she would do everything she could to get herself, Nicky, and Meghan a second chance at living the dream life.

--

Nicky and Bailey walked into the Rock at six o'clock. As usual, they were the first ones in the gym. "Go get ready," Nicky told her. Bailey scurried off to the locker room, and Nicky sat down on a pile of mats near the balance beam.

"You okay?" he heard from behind him. Nicky turned his head and saw Payson standing beside him. Her long blond hair was pulled up in its usual ponytail and she was wearing a sweatshirt with "The Rock" written across the front of it.

"No," he said honestly. Payson sat down beside him. Nicky noticed the puffiness under her eyes which suggested she hadn't slept much the previous night.

"Me either," Payson said with a sigh. She leaned her head against Nicky's shoulder, and, for the first time in years, Nicky wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Everything is going to be fine, Pay," he assured her. Payson sighed again and pulled away from him. Both looked in the opposite direction of the other, realizing the inappropriateness of their situation.

"I hope so, Nicky," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even came to see her. You guys we're doing fine on your own," Nicky said. Payson turned back around and looked at him.

She shook her head. "No. I'm the one that should be sorry. When I found out I was pregnant, I should've came back," Payson said. Nicky turned back to look at her in time to see the first tear slip from her eye. He reached up with his hand to wipe it away, and his hand lingered, cupping the side of her face.

"It's not your fault either," Nicky whispered quietly. Payson slowly reached up with her own hand and cover his with it. She and Nicky continued to stare at each other.

"We can make this work," Payson said in a voice as quiet as his.

"What?" Nicky said.

"Everything: Meghan, coaching, and me and you," she said. Nicky smiled. Payson smiled back at him shyly. He slowly leaned in toward her face. Payson closed her eyes and leaned forward toward him, as well. The second their lips touched, Nicky felt electricity shoot straight through him.

He felt like he was dreaming. He felt that at any second he was going to wake up in his bed with Kelly right beside him and Payson thousands of mile away. But it didn't happen.

Instead, Bailey walked out of the locker room and saw them. She started to scream, but managed to remain silent. She took one last look at them before running out of The Rock.

* * *

**This is one of the shortest chapters, but I still think everyone will love it! Payson and Nicky finally kiss for real! But will it have unforseen consciquences? Would you expect anything besides me drama from me?**


	21. Missing Gymnast

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 21**  
**Missing Gymnast**

"Where is she?" Nicky asked Payson quietly as he paced back and forth in front of her. They were standing in the corner of the gym farthest from the entrance in an attempt to draw all worried eyes from themselves. The entire gym was wondering where the National Champion had vanished to.

"I don't know, Nicky. You were the last one to see her," Payson replied.

He craddled his head in his hands in frustration. "I know. I know! She went into the locker room, and no one has seen her since."

"Maybe someone took her?" Payson suggested worriedly. Her neck was beginning to hurt from watching Nicky pace, so she directed her eyes toward the locker room, hoping to see the familiar blond girl bounce out of there and yell "Gotcha!" It didn't happen, though.

Nicky shook his head. "That's not possible. She would have made too much noise."

"Do you think she ran away?"

"If Bailey was going to run away, she would make sure whoever made her mad enough to run away knew. And she would make sure they felt awful about it."

"Well, maybe she just needed a break from gymnastics then?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Nicky stopped pacing and turned to face Payson. He gave a serious look before speaking. "Bailey would never even think about taking a break from gymnastics."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then where is Bailey?"

"I wish I knew."

--

"Still no sign of her?" Payson asked Nicky when he walked through the front door of her house later that evening. Nicky shook his head. No one had seen the star gymnast in over twelve hours. The rain was pouring down in sheets outside, and Nicky was about to call the police even though Bailey hadn't been gone for twenty-four hours.

"I looked everywhere that I thought she might be. The mall, the salon, the spa, all her favorite places. But she wasn't there." Nicky walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs that surrounded the table. He sat his elbows down on the table and cradled his head in his hands. "Where could she possibly be?"

Before Payson had the chance to reply, Meghan walked into the room. She glanced at both Payson and she stalked over to the refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of water, and left the room. Payson sighed and sat down next to Nicky.

"What are we going to do about that?" she asked him, pointing in the direction of Meghan's room.

"One step at a time, Pay," Nicky said. He put his hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "One step at a time."

--

McKenzie Johnson was cold. She was alone. And she was wet. Yet, she didn't think for a even second of turning around and returning to her limousine. She knew she was doing the right thing.

As the rain poured down around her, she stepped into the gate of an old chain-link fence. Her Chloe heels almost slid out from under her size-6 feet when she stepped in a puddle of water she hadn't even noticed. As she grabbed hold of the fence to keep her balance, she noticed a figure about fifty feet away, sitting on an old swing-set that probably wouldn't hold the weight of anyone of normal height and weight.

Kenzie started walking toward her, and the figure's head jerked around at the sound. They didn't even act surprised to see her.

"I thought you would be here," Kenzie said.

* * *

**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I could go on and on and on about how busy I've been, but I doubt anyone really cares about that. And I'm sorry about how short this is! But let's get on with the story. **

**I'm sure people are upset that there was little Payson-Nicky-Meghan interaction in this chapter, but I'll get to that in a couple of chapters. And I also know people are going to say that this chapter is too obvious, but just wait! I have a lot more twists and turns up my sleeve!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Conversations

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 22**  
**Conversations**

"Everyone's worried sick about you," Kenzie said. She continued walking toward where Bailey was sitting on the swing set.

"Somehow I doubt that," Bailey whispered. Kenzie was close enough to her to see the tears rolling down her pretty face. Kenzie stopped once she got to the swing set, knowing it would break if she sat down on the swing beside Bailey.

"Nicky has looked all over Boulder for you."

"How did you know I would be here?" Bailey said, changing the subject from Nicky.

"This is where I come when I want to be alone."

Bailey was quiet for a moment, just staring at the ground and the falling raindrops. Kenzie waited patiently for her to speak again. Her feet began to hurt, so she leaned her back against one of the wet polls that held the swing set up.

"Why did you come?" Bailey asked her after the long silence.

"I know you say you don't want us to be friends, but I do. And, Bailey, friends do this kind of stuff for each other."

Bailey smiled for the first time, but tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Or maybe it was rain. Kenzie wasn't sure. "I could really use a friend right now," Bailey told her.

"That's why I'm here," Kenzie said. "But I need to call Nicky and Payson so they will stop worrying. Then we can talk."

_**Stupid thing won't let me divide the changes with hyphens anymore**_

Payson placed the kitchen phone back on its hook, then she turned to Nicky. "Kenzie said she found her," Payson told him with a smile.

"Where?" Nicky asked.

"She didn't say. She just said she found her."

"Thank goodness."

Payson walked back over to the table where Nicky was still sitting. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nicky smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"I rented a house in Boulder," he said to her. Payson raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner. "I want to have a relationship with Meghan. And you."

"Nicky-" Payson started, but he cut her off. "I love you, Pay, and I love Meghan, even though she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"What about your wife?"

"Kelly and I have been over for a long time, just not officially."

"I thought you guys were having a baby?"

"We were, but not on purpose."

"I want you to have a relationship with Meghan, but I swear, Nicky, if she starts to get attached to you, you better not leave."

"I'm not the one that leaves, Payson," Nicky said. He gently lifted her off his lap and walked out of the kitchen. He preceded down the hallway and stopped at the door with "MEGHAN" written in purple wooden letters.

_**Stupid thing won't let me divide the changes with hyphens anymore**_

"Where do I start?" Bailey asked.

"The beginning is usually a good place," Kenzie said without a drip of sarcasm in her voice.

"Okay. Well, about nine months ago Nicky and I started having an affair."

Kenzie looked at her in awe. "How? Why?"

"It all started in London last year."

_Nicky and Bailey were sitting together at a table at an outdoor cafe in the middle of London. Both had on disguises in an attempt to prevent unwanted attention, and riots, due to the American team thoroughly crushing the British National Team. The disguises had been Nicky's idea. Bailey had wanted to wear her four gold medals just to rub it in their faces. _

_"You were great yesterday, Bailey," Nicky told her. _

_"I know."_

_Nicky laughed. "Talent and modesty."_

_Bailey smiled. "My two best qualities."_

_Nicky nodded. He called for the check and paid the waiter in cash. "Ready to go back to the hotel?"_

_"Not yet. Come on," Bailey said, taking his head and dragging him behind her. _

_"Where are we going?" _

_"You'll see," Bailey laughed. She continued to drag Nicky down the streets of London until they stopped at a small gymnasium. She pulled out one of the bobby pins that was holding her black wig in place. She bent down so that her eyes were level with the lock on the door then preceded to pick the lock. "Come on."_

_Nicky followed her into the gym and looked around. It was an older gym, without all the new equipment that Denver Elite had, but Nicky figured all the equipment was perfectly safe to be used. "Why are we here?"_

_"I want to try a move I saw the best British gymnast do," Bailey explained. _

_"Daphne Masters?" Nicky asked._

_"Yeah."_

_Bailey climbed up onto the balance beam and Nicky watched in awe as she performed her gold medal-winning routine, only adding a difficult extra flip. She didn't land right, though. She fell off the balance beam and landed flat on her back. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath. _

_"Your arms are all wrong," Nicky said. "You're not getting enough balance before the flip to land it right." Bailey nodded and climbed back onto the beam. Nicky followed her up, standing directly behind her. _

_"Hold them out more like this," he said. He grabbed her arms and placed them in the correct positions. Bailey felt her face growing red at their closeness. Deciding to be bold, and tired of waiting for him to make a move, she turned around and pulled his face to hers. Nicky didn't back away, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her right back. _

"Wow," Kenzie said.

"Yeah."

"Isn't he married to Kelly Parker?"

"Mm hmm."

"And he has a kid with Payson."

"I didn't know about that."

"Are you going to tell me why you're here now?"

"I saw him kissing Payson."

"Bailey, did you honestly think that a man that's cheating on his wife with you would be faithful to you?"

"Nicky doesn't love Kelly," Bailey snapped. Tears started to form in her eyes again. "Nicky loves me!" Kenzie walked over to her and hugged her as she sobbed.

_**Stupid thing won't let me divide the changes with hyphens anymore**_

"What do you want?" Meghan said when she opened her door.

"I want to talk to you. May I come in?" Nicky asked. Meghan stepped aside and allowed her father to enter. Nicky looked around at the lilac walls and hard wood floors. Shelves filled with trophies lined the walls before a white dresser on the left wall and above the white bed frame directly in front of the door. A yellow and purple bedspread was on the bed. A white flower shaped table with a yellow circle in the middle was beside the right wall. Two chairs were sitting in front of it.

Meghan walked over to the table and sat down in the chair facing the door. She motioned for Nicky to sit down opposite her. He did. His knees came up higher than the table when he sat down and half his butt hung over the sides of the chair, but he didn't care. At least Meghan was willing to talk to him.

"Meghan, I know you want a real family," Nicky said. The little girl nodded. "But you already have that. It may not be traditional, but you have a mom and a dad that love you. Some kids don't even have that. Your mom and I may not be married, but atleast you have both of us."

"I don't have both of you," Meghan said. Tears formed in her eyes. "I just have Mom. You're going to leave in a few days just like last time."

"No, I'm not. I'm not going to live in the same house as you and your mom, but I'm staying in Boulder," Nicky said. Meghan's face instantly lit up.

"Really?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yeah. And we can go to the zoo, the park, and anywhere else you want. I want to be your dad now, Meg. And I'm sorry I haven't been yet."

"Meghan," she corrected. "And I want you to be my daddy too." She stood up from the seat and jumped into his arms. Nicky smiled and hugged her. Behind them, Payson smiled too.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! But, luckily, school is almost over, so I will be updating every Saturday or Sunday from now on. Also, fans of His Butterfly and The Accident, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about those stories. PLEASE REVIEW!**

And, does anyone know why the stupid upload thing won't let me divide the changes in characters with just hyphens anymore? I've tried "*" too and it won't work either. 


	23. Nicky's Choice

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 23**  
**Nicky's Choice**

"I can't believe I've been so naive," Bailey said to Kenzie. Both girls were still in at the swing set trying to ready Bailey for facing Payson and Nicky. Kenzie found it hard to believe that she and Bailey had become friends so quickly. But, then again, neither of them had any friends other than eachother.

"Bailey, why Nicky?" Kenzie asked. She had been dying to ask her that since the moment Bailey had told her about her and Nicky.

"Nicky is the only guy I've ever liked," Bailey admitted. "He's been there for me through everything. My mom might seem like the perfect mother right now, but that's only happened recently. She used to be a drug addict. I told Nicky about it, and somehow he convinced her to go to rehab."

"So you love him because he helped you get your mom back?" Kenzie asked.

"No. I love him because he's cares about me. Before we got together, Nicky was the father I'd always wanted. And now I've ruined that."

"Why can't you guys just go back to the way things were before?"

"Because, once you've slept with someone, it's hard to just be friends. Ask your coach if you don't believe me."

"Do you hate Payson?"

"Yes. I do."

"Bailey-" Kenzie started, but the blonde girl interrupted her.

"There is nothing you can say to make me not hate her." Bailey reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "And you know what? I'm going to tell Kelly what her beloved husband has been doing behind her back."

"Even about you?"

"I'm going to leave out that part."

_The Next Day_

Nicky and Payson walked into The Rock five minutes before practice started. Nicky had stayed with Payson and Meghan the previous night after his talk with Meghan. After Meghan went to sleep, he and Payson had stayed up in her bedroom until the wee hours of the morning talking about the past, the present, and the furture. They had not reached any deffinate decisions, but they had decided that they wanted to be together.

"What are you going to do about Kelly?" Payson asked.

"I don't-" Nicky began, but he was interupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Kelly.

"Hello?" he said. Nicky, hearing the anger in Kelly's reply, motioned for Payson to go on into the practice area without him. She glanced at him questioningly but complied without complaint.

_45 Minutes Later_

"I can't believe you really called his wife!" Kenzie whispered to Bailey while they chalked up.

Bailey laughed. "Kenzie, you need to learn something if we're going to be friends: I will do _anything_ to get what I want."

"But how will this help you get what you want?"

"In exchange for telling her that her husband cheated on her, Kelly promised me she would tell Nicky that Payson was the one that told her," Bailey said. Kenzie turned away from her toward the enterance to the training area. Nicky had just slammed the door and was storming toward Payson. Bailey smirked.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Nicky shouted. Kenzie started to follow the rest of the scared gymnasts out, but Bailey grabbed her arm and dragged her to the place she had hidden when she learned about Meghan.

"Why?" Nicky asked Payson once the whole gym had cleared. She gave him a puzzled look. "Why did you call Kelly and tell her that we're together?" Nicky snapped at her. In her and Kenzie's hiding place, Bailey had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Kenzie looked at the ground guiltily.

"I didn't," Payson said in a confused tone.

"Yes, you did. Kelly just called and told me!" Nicky yelled.

"Nicky, I didn't tell her! But what does it matter?" Payson asked. "If you and Kelly get divorced, we can be together for real."

"Payson, if Kelly and I get divorced, I'll loose Denver Elite! Kelly's dad owns the place, and he'll never let me keep coaching there!" Nicky shouted. In her hiding place, Nicky's words wiped the smirk right off Bailey's face.

"What do you want me to do? Call her and tell her that you didn't stay at my house last night? That we haven't kissed in six years? If you want me to do that, I will. But you will never see me or Meghan ever again!" Payson said.

Nicky looked at Payson, weighing his options. Once again, he was going to have to choose between the woman he loved and the sport he loved. And Nicky wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry for the wait! I want to think everyone for their positive reviews. You guys are the best! **

**Since the 2nd season starts June 28th (25 more days!), I've been inspired to write my version of season 2. Would anyone be interested in reading that?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. The Quiet Before the Storm?

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 24**  
**The Quiet Before the Storm?**

_Three Weeks Later_

Payson and Nicky were sitting in the living room of Payson's house with the television tuned into GymnasticsTV. The paparizzi had recently discovered that the reason for Nicky's absense from Denver Elite was that he and Kelly were getting a divorce, so the channel had cameras outside Denver Elite twenty-four hours a day.

Reporters had cornered Amari while she was on her way to her car. The young girl looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but she managed to mantain her composure to answer a few questions.

"Amari, who would you rather have as your coach: Nicky Russo or Kelly Parker?"

Amari faked a smile. "If I had my choice, I would want to be coached by both of them. Nicky and Kelly have put me on the national stage in gymnastics, and they're two of the most important people in the world to me. I could never choose between them."

"Why are Nicky Russo and Kelly Parker divorcing?"

Amari looked around anxiously for someone to come to her rescue. After finding no one, she sighed. "That's their personnal business. Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell the whole world. Nicky and Kelly are entitled to thier privacy."

After Amari scurried away from the camaras and microphones, the channel went to a commercial break. "Damn," Payson said. "You must have given that girl some serious PR training."

Nicky laughed. "Yeah, Amari and Bailey both have a public relations consultant. Bailey rarely listens to her's, though."

"Shocking!" Payson said sarcastically.

"I thought you two were getting along better?"

"We were, but that doesn't mean I don't still consider her a brat."

The GymnasticsTV graphic came up on the screen. Immediatly the screen changed to a camara image of Bailey Ellington walking out of Denver Elite. "Bailey! Bailey!" all the reporters shouted. The girl looked at the cameras in what looked like awe, but Nicky could tell that she was simply deciding whether or not the flip them off and walk away.

Apparently, Bailey decided it wouldn't be very good for her image to do something so unlady-like. "Bailey, what do you think about your coaches' impending divorce?"

"I think they both deserve to be happy, and if being apart will make them happy, that's what should happen," Bailey said robotically. She had obviously listened to her public relations consultant.

"How do you think this will affect your chances at Nationals next year?"

"Nationals is about eight months away. I'm not worried about it yet. I'm more focused on the London meet in two months, then China a month after that."

"How do you think this will affect you in London?"

"I'm a professional athlete. A little drama isn't going to make me crumble at Daphne Masters' feet."

Once Bailey finished answering, a couple of reporters started to ask her more questions, but all attention was then turned to the door of Denver Elite. Kelly Parker was walking out, her head held high and her wedding ring absent. "Kelly! Kelly, why are you and Nicky divorcing?" Every reporter ran over to Kelly, so Bailey took the opportunity to flee.

"That's no one else's business," Kelly said. She kept walking toward the parking lot with the sea of reporters, camaras, and microphones trailing after her. Kelly reached her car and opened the door. Then she turned to the crowd and snapped, "If you don't move, I will run you over."

The channel cut to another commercial break. Payson leaned forward and pressed the "Power" button on the remote control that was sitting on the coffee table. "Well, that was, um, interesting," she said.

Nicky nodded. "I was expecting atleast one of them to say something nasty. That was so unlike Bailey and Kelly."

"Then they're probably up to something."

"They're _always_ up to something."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! And I'm sorry it's so short. This was just a sortof filler chapter. As of right now, I estimate that this story will have between 40 and 50 chapters. That number might go higher, but it deffinatly won't get smaller. I already know how it's going to end, but I'm not going to tell you! ;P I will tell you that it will end on the final day of the London meet.**

I would also like to thank all of the fans that have stuck by this story from the beginning. Without all your wonderful feedback, I know I never would have continued this story.

If your a fan of this story, check out my chapter-fic "Loves Me." It was originally a one-shot, but I've decided to make it a chapter-fic. It's all Payson/Nicky too! I haven't gotten much positive feedback (or any feedback, for that matter) for it, so I'm thinking about stopping it. If you like it and this story:

PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Planning for the Future

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 25**  
**Planning for the Future**

"Christmas is next Friday," Payson said to Nicky. She stood at the stove making scrabbled eggs and bacon while Nicky sat at the table barely awake. He grumbled a little to signal to her that he heard her.

"How are we going to do things?" Payson asked him. "I mean, the National Team is practicing all next week except for Christmas Day, so we can't take Meghan anywhere. Oh, and Nicky, you need to get a tree today. I can't believe we haven't had time to do that. My mom said that she's making Christmas dinner at 6 o'clock, so we'll have to think of something for Meghan to do after she opens presents..."

Payson continued to talk about Christmas, but Nicky was fast asleep. Now that he didn't have to be at a gym every morning, he found that he actually enjoyed sleeping in. Payson glanced over at him after she turned the stove off and shook her head.

"Meghan!" she shouted a little louder than necessary. Nicky awoke with a jolt. "Come eat your breakfast! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

Meghan sprinted into the kitchen and sat down in front of Nicky. Payson sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Nicky and a plate of two sunny-side up eggs in front of Meghan. "You excited about training full-time now?" Nicky asked Meghan. After much deliberation, he and Payson had decided to have Meghan home-schooled so that she could focus more on gymnastics.

"Yeah. I'm so glad I don't have to go to school anymore!" Meghan said. She took a bite of her eggs with her fork and crinkled her nose a little. Nicky did the same and couldn't help but smile. Payson still couldn't cook.

"You still have to go to school, just not public school. You'll have a teacher that comes here everyday after you get back from The Rock," Payson explained.

Meghan frowned. "Oh. Can we go now?" She pushed away her barely-touched eggs.

"Yes. Go wait in the car," Payson said. Meghan stood up and ran out the back door. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Payson asked Nicky as she picked up Meghan's plate and started to scrape the eggs into the garbage can.

"We were both home-schooled," Nicky reminded her.

"Not until sixth grade, she's not even six yet," Payson said.

"She will be in two months."

"Nicky."

"She's a talented gymnast, Pay. She has more natural talent than either of us did, this will help her with her gymnastics."

"I know all of that, but maybe I just want her to be a normal little girl."

"She's too much like you to want to be a normal little girl," Nicky said with a brilliant smile. Payson nodded. He stood up and walked over to where she was standing in against the counter.

"Don't worry. Meg will be fine," he said before leaning in to kiss her.

"_Meghan_." Payson said just as his lips touched hers.

"Eww," they heard from behind them. They turned and saw Meghan standing in the doorway. Payson laughed and grabbed her keys from the counter. "I see you later," she said to Nicky.

"I'm going back to sleep," he said. Meghan ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Have fun, Meg," he said just loud enough for Payson to hear. She shook her head.

"I will, Daddy," she said. Nicky kissed the top of her head. Then he watched as she and Payson walked out the back door. After deciding not to potentially poison himself with breakfast, he walked into the room he and Payson slept in when he stayed over, which was almost everyday.

_8 Hour Later_

"How did it go?" Nicky asked Payson when she walked into the living room. Meghan had gone into her bathroom to take a shower, so the two of them were all alone.

"It was fine. Kenzie finally landed her double-Arabian," Payson said. She sat down beside him and leaned her head against his chest.

"That's great. It'll really help us in China," Nicky said. _I wonder if I should still do what Kelly said in London? Payson would never forgive me, and this job is not worth losing her._

_But maybe she won't find out it was me? _

_It's not worth the risk either._

_But with Kenzie's double-Arabian, Bailey might loose to her on floor._

_Payson would be furious._

_What about Bailey and my coaching job?_

_None of that matter; I'll loose Payson AND Meghan if I do._

Nicky drifted back from his conversation with himself and heard Payson talking about a charity thing the National Committee wanted them and the rest of the team to do on Christmas Eve.

"They want you to dress up like Santa and the girls to dress up like elves and hand out presents to underprivileged kids," Payson said.

"What about you?" he said. "I'm not dressing up if you don't."

"You want me to be an elf?" she asked with a laugh.

"No. I want you to be Mrs. Clause," he said. He reached into his pocketed and pulled out a little black box. He opened it and revealed the same ring he had tried to give her six years previously. Payson gasped. "And I want you to be Mrs. Russo, too."

* * *

**Gasp! I hadn't intended for Nicky to propose to her for another couple of chapters, but it just kinda fit in perfectly right there! Will Payson say yes? Or will she make the same mistake again?**

**And what do you guys think about Payson and Nicky having another baby? I've said before that they both want a big family, but I can't decide. If they do have another one, I would definatly continue this story to the 2024 Olympics. But if not, then I would end it in London. I can't decide! It would make this story probably well over 100 chapters! I love writing it, but I want to know if everyone would like to read it.**

**So I'm going to start a poll on my profile. A review saying either "Yes" or "No" to the baby thing counts as 2 votes, and a vote on the poll counts as 1. So:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. A Real Family

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 26**  
**A Real Family**

_One Week Later_

"I look like an old lady," Payson said. She stepped out of the bathroom and into her and Nicky's room. Her diamond engagement ring glittered on her finger, but even that couldn't distract from the red, green, and white dress that did indeed make her look like an old lady.

"And you haven't even put the wig on yet," Nicky said with a laugh. He handed her the gray wig that was styled into an old-fashioned bun with a green bowl hat on top. Payson looked at it in disgust.

"Do I really have to wear this Thursday?" she asked.

"If I have to wear _that_," he said, pointing to his Santa costume, "then, yes, you do have to wear the Mrs. Clause dress." Payson started to speak, but he cut her off. "And the wig."

She sighed. "I hate it."

Nicky just chuckled. "I know." Payson reached behind her back and pull down the zipper. She took off the dress and was standing in her underwear. Nicky stepped toward her and started to kiss her. "When will Meghan be home?" he asked. Payson lift his t-shirt over his head.

"Not until six. Summer decided to just keep her there after practice and do her schoolwork then," she said.

"Good," Nicky said. He reached over and hit the light switch on the wall.

_The Next Morning_

Nicky pulled his car into the parking lot at The Rock. He parked in his usual spot up front. Then he and Payson got out of the car. "This is going to be interesting," Payson said.

"No kidding."

Nicky looked over and saw Bailey's Mercedes parked in her spot and Amari's BMW beside it. He sighed quietly so that Payson wouldn't hear. He followed her through the main entrance and into the gym. He motioned for her to go upstairs and into their office. She nodded and complied.

Nicky then turned to Bailey and Amari. Bailey was laying with on her back on the balance beam, her iPod cranked up so loud she didn't even hear him come in. Amari, on the other hand, was staring at him from below the uneven bars.

"Hey," he said.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm better than I've been in a long time," he told her honestly.

"Good. I didn't think you were very happy with Kelly."

"I wasn't. But how are you? I'm sure this has been hard on you and all the other gymnasts too."

"I'm okay. Kelly's gone all sadistic on us. Borderline psychotic, really."

"Sounds like her."

Amari laughed. "Training sucks now. Gymnastics used to be fun, but now it isn't."

"You know you can come here and train."

"But you aren't coaching."

"Payson is. Well, Sasha's still the head coach, but Payson's his assistant coach."

"Nicky, is that why you guys are getting divorced?" Amari asked him awkwardly.

"Payson?" he asked. Amari nodded. "Yeah. And Payson and I are engaged."

"Congratulations," Amari told him with a smile. Nicky started to reply, but Kenzie and Claudia walked into the gym at that time.

"You guys stretch, and then we'll get started," Nicky said.

_Lunch Break_

"Bailey!" Kenzie shouted to the short blond girl. Bailey whipped her head around and stopped walking toward the exit of the gym. Kenzie motioned for her to come over to where she, Claudia, and Amari were standing. Bailey quickly jogged over with her gym bag bouncing against her leg with every step she took. "You want to go eat lunch with us?" Kenzie asked.

"Really?" Bailey asked in surprise. She felt a smile threatening to appear on her face and fought desperately to keep her face neutral. No one ever invited her to lunch.

"Yeah," Claudia said after Kenzie elbowed her.

"Where are you going?" Bailey asked, as if it really mattered to her.

"To a sub place near the mall," Amari told her.

"Okay," Bailey said, finally letting that smile come out.

_That Night_

Payson, Nicky, and Meghan were standing around their first Christmas tree together. Nicky had carried all the boxes of ornaments from the house's spare bedroom into the living room, and they were scattered across the room, waiting on the little girl to grab from them and randomly hang their contents on the green pine. "Didn't I tell you to get a tree last week?" Payson asked Nicky jokingly.

"I've been busy," he replied with a laugh.

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah," he said. Payson just rolled her eyes. She bent down and pressed the button that turned on the lights. The room was immediately ablaze in red, blue, green, and yellow light. Meghan and Payson both smiled matching smiles. Nicky grabbed the digital camera from the couch and took a picture of the tree. "Okay, Meg," Nicky said, casting Payson a teasing look. She just shook her head. "Get to decorating."

For the next forty five minutes, Payson, Nicky, and Meghan hung ornements, strung garland, and laughed with each other. Nicky couldn't help but think of his last six Christmas's without Payson. Before he married Kelly, he hadn't even bothered getting a tree. They reminded him too much of Payson. Even after they were married, though, he didn't help decorate the tree. They simply hired a person to do it for them. He couldn't believe how much he had missed this tradition.

"Okay, Daddy, put the star on top," Meghan said.

"Don't you want to do it?" Nicky asked her.

"I can't reach," she said. Nicky handed his daughter the silver star. She looked at it questioningly before he picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Put it right on top," he told her. Meghan leaned over and placed the star directly on top of the tree. Payson captured the moment on camera. Nicky placed the little girl back on the ground.

Meghan turned to him and smiled. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever," she said.

"Why?" Nicky asked her.

"Because," Meghan said, looking at both him and Payson, "I have a real family now."

* * *

**I love Christmas! It's my favorite time of the year. So these next few chapters will be filled with all of my favorite Christmas traditions. Sorry to those of you that don't celebrate.**

**The results of my question was a landslide! Payson and Nicky _will _be having another baby! Yay! Not telling you guys when though!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Revelations

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 27**  
**Revelations**

Payson awoke to the sound of her alarm the next morning. Semi-consciously, she reached over beside her and felt the bed empty where Nicky usually was. After stretching and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she walked out of their bedroom and into the hallway. She was met by the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. Smiling to herself, she continued on into the kitchen.

Nicky was standing in front of the stove, and Meghan was sitting on the counter beside of it with a bowl of pancake batter and a bag of chocolate chips. Payson started to object to Meghan eating sweets, but remained silent when she saw the smile on her little girl's face.

Payson stood there for at least five minutes just watching them. Meghan poured the chocolate chips into the batter, and Nicky made imperfect, oddly shaped pancakes. Every time he would get one out of the pan, he would sit it on the big plate with the other chocolate chip pancakes, and Meghan would pour maple syrup on top.

"What about blueberry ones now?" Meghan asked Nicky. Payson looked over at the kitchen table and almost laughed. On the table there was two other plates with what looked like strawberry pancakes and regular pancakes.

Shaking her head slightly, Payson walked up behind Nicky and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know you're going to have to eat all those right?" she asked him.

Nicky laughed and turned around so that he was facing his fiance. After kissing her forehead, he spoke. "We were going to make you breakfast, but Meghan didn't know what kind of pancakes you like."

"Strawberry."

Nicky tilted her head toward him and kissed her softly on her lips. Meghan made her usual "eeew" sound and jumped off the counter. Nicky and Payson broke apart long enough to see her running out of the kitchen.

"Eat your pancakes, and I'll take Meghan to your parents' house," Nicky said.

"Okay," Payson said, giving him a quick peck on his lips. "But you still have to eat the other ones when you get back."

When Payson and Nicky arrived at the Rock an hour or so (and twenty-some pancakes) later, they were surprised to see the parking lot completely full. After climbing out of their car and walking into the gymnasium, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Photographers were surrounding an area toward the middle of the room. Cameras were flashing and people were shouting out questions at whoever stood in the middle. Nicky and Payson exchanged a bewildered look. After a second's pause, Nicky started to push his way through the crowd.

Once he got to the center of the circle, he stopped. Standing amongst all the photographers and reporters were the four best gymnasts in the country. Amari, Bailey, Kenzie, and Claudia all stood there in matching red, white, and blue leotards posing for the cameras. Amari had her left arm wrapped around Bailey's shoulders. Bailey had one arm around Amari and the other around Kenzie. Claudia stood on Kenzie's other side.

The photo shoot wasn't what shocked Nicky, it was the fact that Bailey was associating with her teammates and even sharing the limelight with them. He caught her eye while the girls were changing their poses. Bailey didn't give him any of the expressions he was used to getting from her: a cocky smirk, a hurt look, an angry snarl, or even a seductive smile. Instead, Bailey gave him the first genuine smile he had received from her since before they hooked up in London. Nicky smiled back approvingly at her.

Nicky smiled back at her approvingly. Bailey broke their eye contact not a second too soon or too late, turning away from her coach to stand back to back with Amari with Kenzie facing her and Claudia against Kenzie's back.

Nicky pushed his way out of the crowd back to where he had left Payson. Instead of walking over to her to explain, he stopped halfway to her. She was talking to Amanda Johnson. And that was enough to make him walk on up to his office without pausing.

After the photoshoot, the four girls went their separete ways to get prepared for practice. As she usually did, Bailey made her way into the locker room to use the rest room.

As she was exiting the stall, Bailey saw a women with bright red hair standing near the sink. Her heart sank when she looked down and saw the Gucci heels that only Amanda would wear to a gymnastics gym.

"Bailey," Amanda said with fake enthusiasm.

"What do you want?" Bailey said while she rolled her big blue eyes back into her head.

"You really should work on that temper."

"So I've been told."

"I just wanted you to know that even though Nicky is with Payson now, our little deal still applies."

"Why would I loose in London to save Nicky's ass when he dumped me for her?"

"I don't want you to loose in London anymore, Bailey. I want you to loose at Nationals in September."

"No. Way. In. Hell."

Amanda smiled coyly at her. "That's too bad then," she said in fake sympathy. "Because this isn't just about you saving Nicky's ass. It's also about your mother."

"What?"

"I recently discovered that your mother used to have a drug problem," Amanda said as she examined her perfectly manicured nails.

_Kenzie!_ Bailey thought to herself. "So? She went to rehab. No big deal anymore."

"If the rehab worked, then it wouldn't be a big deal. But what if I told you she's still doing drugs?"

"No she isn't!" Bailey shouted, not caring who was able to hear her.

"I have all the proof I need right here," Amanda said. She dangled her video camera in front of Bailey's face. "Would you like to see?"

Bailey stormed out of the locker room without another word. She saw Payson standing with two of the National Team members whose names she didn't know. She stormed past Kenzie on her way to Nicky' office. The red-haired girl started to speak to her, but Bailey didn't even glance in her direction.

Bailey ran up the stairs and opened the door without knocking. Nicky looked up from his computer in shock. Bailey slammed the door as hard as she could; then she turned to him.

"I can't handle this," she whispered to him.

"Can't handle what?" Nicky asked. He stood up from his chair and walked over to her.

"Nicky, I...I quit," she said in a small, fragile voice.

* * *

**I was very disappointed in the lack of reviews for the last chapter. So, for now, Bitter Rivals is officially over! I told myself when I started this story that I would stop writing when people stopped reading. **

**Of course, you guys can change my mind ;) How about ten more reviews and we'll forget all this ever happened?**


	28. Living Arrangements

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 28**  
**Living Arrangments**

"You can't quit," Nicky said.

"I just did," Bailey said. She started to walk away from him toward the door, but Nicky grabbed he her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"Why, Bailey?" he asked her.

"My mom," she whispered.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

"Amanda. She has this-this video."

"A video of what?"

"Of my mom doing drugs. Again," Bailey managed to say after a moments pause.

"Bailey, I-I don't know what to say," Nicky said. Bailey finally let the tears slip from her eyes. Nicky sighed in a pitying way and pulled her into a comforting hug. Then Bailey just started to sob into his chest.

"What am I going to do, Nicky?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go back to Denver with her, I just can't."

"The National Committee pays for you a hotel room."

"It's only for gymnasts, and it's only during the week we practice here."

"Don't worry. I have an idea."

_8 Hours Later_

Payson and Nicky walked out of The Rock together. They got into Nicky's car. Payson waited expectantly for him to start the car and drive off, but he didn't.

Nicky turned to face her with a frown on his face. "Payson, we need to talk about something."

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Bailey quit today," he said.

"You told me she left because she was feeling sick," Payson said.

"I didn't want to worry all the other girls."

"What are we going to do? It's going to be hard to bet England without her, let alone China!"

"You aren't going to ask why?"

"I don't care why. I'm more worried about our team."

"Well, you see, her mom used to do drugs. But, when Bailey first started training at Denver Elite, I convinced her to go to rehab. Bailey thought she had changed and was completely clean, but someone told her that her mom has been doing drugs again."

"She's quitting gymnastics because her mom does drugs?"

"There's more to it than that, Pay," Nicky said with a sigh. Payson again waited fro him to start the car and drive off, but Nicky wasn't finished with his bad news. "I invited her to stay with us for awhile."

"You what?"

"She doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"What about her house? You know, the multi-million dollar mansion I'm sure she has."

"Her mom is going back to rehab. I talked to her today. So Bailey won't have an adult in her house, and she isn't the most responsible teenager. It'll only be for about two months."

"Two months!"

"Three tops."

"Nicky, she can't stay with us," Payson said.

"Why not?"

"Christmas is Friday!"

"So?"

"This is our first Christmas as a family. Meghan will be disappointed."

"I promise you Bailey won't ruin Christmas. And besides, isn't this what Christmas is all about?"

"What?"

"You know, helping others."

"Nicky."

"Payson."

"No."

"You're going to have to give me a better reason than you think she'll ruin Christmas."

"Maybe she'll ruin us too," Payson said snidely.

"You know about that?" Nicky said with a sigh.

"Yeah."

"Then you must also know that it's over between me and Bailey. Has been since we got together."

"I don't want her in our house."

"Payson, forget about the fact that she and I used to be together. Just think about a sixteen year-old girl sitting at home alone on Christmas."

"No. I don't want her to stay with us."

"What if it was Meghan?"

"Huh?"

"What if it was Meghan in these circumstances instead of Bailey? Wouldn't you want someone to be kind enough to give her a place to stay?"

"Yeah."

"Then let Bailey stay with us. She won't be a problem, I promise."

"Okay. She can stay with us, but she has to watch Meghan while we're here coaching, she has to clean up the house while we're here, and she has to promise to come back to gymnastics."

"I don't think she's ready for the last one."

"I don't care if she doesn't come to England, but she better be ready to kick some ass in China."

"I'll talk to her about."

"Okay, then she can stay with us."

"Good," Nicky said. He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. After he pulled away, he put the car into reverse and pulled out of his parking spot. Once they pulled out of the parking lot, they drove down the highway until they got to the hotel that Bailey was staying at.

The short blond girl was standing beside her Mercedes Benz with three suit cases. Nicky pulled into the parking space beside her. He climbed out of the car and opened the trunk. He walked over to start loading Bailey's lougage while Bailey walked over to his car.

Bailey gave Payson a small smile. "Thank you for letting me stay with you guys," she said her after Payson rolled down the window.

"Your welcome, but there are some rule we want to go over with you," Payson said.

"No problem. I'll do anything you guys want," Bailey said.

"We'll talk about that later. What are you going to do with your car?"

"Nicky said I should leave it here so the media and everything doesn't start wondering where I am," Bailey said. She opened the door behind Payson's and climbed inside. Nicky finished loading her suitcases, and he too got into the car.

"Wait," Payson said. Nicky and Bailey both looked at her. "You two had this all planned out. How did you know I would agree to let her stay?"

Nicky and Bailey just laughed as Nicky pulled the car back onto the highway.

* * *

**I'm sorry I've waited so long to update! I had originally planned to wait only until I got ten reviews for the last chapter (I got 14, I think), but I'm on vacation right now with my family. I had to fake being sick to get away long enough to update.**

**Remeber, guys, I'm not going to update until I get 10 reviews for this chapter.**


	29. Tricked

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 29**  
**Tricked**

"Come on, Bailey," Payson said when she, Bailey, and Nicky walked in the front door. "I'll show you your room." The little blond girl grabbed her suitcases and followed Payson down the hallway to the last door. Payson opened it and let Bailey in.

The room was sparcly decorated, with just a full-sized bed up against the right wall. A blue and cream-striped bedspread was on the bed along with matching pillows. The curtain over the window that was directly over the bed was the same powder blue as the bedspread, and the walls were painted cream.

Apart from the bed, there was little else to suggest that the room was intended to be slept in. There were boxes piled against every wall. Bailey thought she saw a dresser, but couldn't be sure do to the artifical Christmas tree in front of it.

"Sorry about the mess," Payson said to her. "I'll have Nicky carry all this junk up to the attic tomorrow. Or I suppose he could do it tonight if it bothers you that much."

"It's fine," Bailey replied. She looked around briefly for a spot to sit her luggage. Finding none, she just through them onto the bed.

"Come on. I'll show you around," Payson said. Bailey followed her out of the room back into the hallway. "This is Meghan's room," Payson said gesturing to the door about ten feet up the hallway from the door to the guest room.

"Bathroom is right across from Meghan's room. Then you go straight down the hallway and if you go left, you'll be in the kitchen. If you go right, you can go into the living room or to the front door. The back door's in the kitchen. Mine and Nicky's room is the door across from the living room. Did you get all that?" Payson asked her. By the end of the tour, they were standing in the hallway between the masterbedroom, front door, and the living room.

"I think so," Bailey said unsurely.

"Mommy," Meghan said as she skipped out of the living room toward them. Payson stuck her head in through the archway that separated the entryway/hallway from the living room. She narrowed her eyes a little when she saw Nicky sitting on the couch pretending to read the newspaper.

"No," she told her daughter with a knowing smile.

"But Daddy said-" Meghan started.

"No," Payson said again, more to Nicky than Meghan.

"Can't you just-" Nicky said as he abondoned the newspaper he had been "reading" upside down.

"No, Nicky. She does this every year."

"Does what?" Bailey asked.

"Begs to be allowed to open a present early," Payson replied.

"Can't you just let her this once?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah, pleeeeease?" Meghan begged.

"No," Payson said once again. Nicky and Meghan both started to protest, but Payson was already walking toward the kitchen. Meghan ran after her, saying something about the little present in the top of the closet.

"She has you wrapped around her finger," Bailey teased.

"Yeah, I know," Nicky replied. Nicky turned away from Bailey when he heard Meghan walking back toward them. "She said 'no'," Meghan pouted. Nicky laughed and leaned down to pick her up.

"Meghan, do you know who this is?" he asked her, referring to Bailey.

"No."

"This is Bailey. She's going to be staying with us for a while," Nicky told Meghan. He let Meghan down so that she could walk up to Bailey. Once she got a good look at her, reconition showed on her face.

"I know who you are!" Meghan exclaimed. Bailey and Nicky looked at each other worriedly. "You're that girl Amanda doesn't like!"

"Yep," Bailey said. "That's me."

"Are you going to be here for Christmas?" Meghan asked.

Bailey looked at Nicky for the answer to the question. "Yes, she is," Nicky replied. "She'll be here for about two or three months."

"It'll be like having a sister!" Meghan exclaimed. She ran forward and hugged Bailey. Bailey smiled and leaned down to hug her back. "Do you have a sister?" Meghan asked her.

"No, I'm an only child like you."

"Yay! This will be fun!" Meghan exclaimed.

"What's Payson making for dinner?" Nicky asked Meghan.

"I ordered take out," Payson anwsered as she exited the kitchen. Nicky and Meghan made no attempt to hide their happiness.

"Good," Meghan said.

"You two could be a little more appreciative," Payson said in a false scolding tone. "I cook for you every morning and evening."

"Not very well, though," Meghan mumbled.

"What was that?" Payson asked jokingly.

"Nothing, Mommy," Meghan replied, flashing Payson one of her most innocent smiles. Payson just laughed and shook her head. Nicky grinned and started to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of Bailey's cell phone.

She looked down at the Caller I.D. on the screen and sighed. "Kelly," she told Payson and Nicky. Payson motioned for Nicky and Meghan to go into the kitchen. Once the three had left, Bailey hit the "Talk" button.

"Hello?" she said.

"Bailey," Kelly replied icily.

"How's it going, Kelly?" Bailey replied nervously.

"Let's not beat around the bush, okay? You're mom just called and told me that you're staying with Payson and Nicky. How sweet," Kelly said.

"It's complicated."

"You have no idea how complicated it is," Kelly said.

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked.

"Bailey, who is Payson's gymnast?"

"Kenzie."

"Yes, and who is Kenzie?"

"Amanda's daughter."

"Yes, but what else?"

"My main competition."

"So do you honestly think Payson has your best interest at heart?"

"I'm taking a break from gymnastics."

"Wow. They've already started ruining your career."

"Stop it. Stop trying to manipulate me."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

"Before I filed for divorce, Nicky called and asked me to help him find a way to sabotage a certain gymnast in London."

"What?" Bailey gasped.

"Just thought you should know where his loyalties lie," Kelly singsonged before ranging up.

* * *

**I love Kelly! She's just such a fun character to write. I wish she was in the show more. Her and Lauren together would make for an interesting hour of drama. Next chapter will be out within a week.**

**Everyone enjoy this week's episode tonight! And check out my latest story "What If?"!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Number One?

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 30**  
**Number One?**

When Nicky walked through the doorway that led to the kitchen the following morning, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Payson was standing at the stove making scrambled eggs, Meghan was sitting at the table playing with her portable video game, and Bailey Ellington was sitting across from her, dressed in her Team USA sweatsuit.

"So much for taking a break," Nicky said to her with a smile.

Bailey turned and looked at him. "Yeah, well, Amanda's just a bitch, and I'm not going to let her ruin everything I've worked my whole life to achieve. I'm going to keep traing, but I'm still not ready to committ to the invitational in London yet. Just let Kenzie be number one for now. But, don't worry, I'll be there to kick ass in China. Kenzie will just embarrass herself against Daphne Masters anyway. She doesn't stand a chance."

Payson cleared her throat loudly. "I'm going to go get ready," Bailey told Nicky with a look on her face he couldn't quite read. Then when she started walking down the hallway, Bailey's face broke into a big smirk.

"Weird," Nicky said to Payson.

"Incredibly. She was already up when I came in here this morning. Maybe she just came to her senses?"

Nicky laughed. "Not without some other motive."

"I really hate that you know her so well," Payson admitted without turning away from the stove to look at him.

"I can't help that now, Pay," Nicky told her.

"I know, and I'm trying really hard not to let it bother me."

"Good. Because you know that I love you, and only you," he said.

"What about me?" Meghan asked as she flashed him her award-winning smile.

Nicky laughed and walked over to the little girl. He squatted down beside her and whispered in her ear. "Don't tell your mom, but you're my favorite."

"I heard that." Payson laughed. "Meghan, you need to go get ready, too. Grandma will be here to get you soon."

The little girl jumped up from her seat, and with her seemingly infinite energy, the little girl sprinted down the hallway to her bedroom at 5 in the morning. Nicky stood back up and walked over to where Payson was standing. "Have you thought about when you want to get married?"

"May," she replied.

"That's only five months away," Nicky reminded her.

"I know, but I want to get married outside."

"And we can't do that in July or August when you would have more time to plan?"

"I don't want my makeup to sweat off my face before I even make it down the aisle, Nicky. And don't worry about the planning. Lauren and Kaylie are going to do most of the planning for me, so I can focus on coaching."

"They are?"

"I talked to them yesterday. Neither of them can fly in until April, though, so they're going to have to do everything over the phone and internet."

"Great. You've got Barbie and Teresa planning our wedding."

Payson just laughed.

*.*

An hour or so later, Nicky, Payson, and Bailey walked into the Rock. Bailey separated from the other two to go into the locker room and change into the leotard. Nicky saw Amari up on the bars, doing a routine that she had worked so hard to perfect before Nationals.

"She's so much more dedicated than Bailey," Payson commented.

"She's just not talented enough to beat her."

Payson shook her head. "Amari just needs more one on one attention. She good beat Bailey on nearly every appatatus if she just had a little extra help and a whole lot more confidence."

"You honestly think Amari, or _anyone_, for that matter, can beat Bailey on beam?"

"I do."

"Do you think Kenzie can?"

Payson sighed. "Kenzie tries, Nicky. She really does. But she just doesn't have the natural talent Bailey and Amari have. She's a great gymnast now, but I don't think she'll be able to keep up with the other girls. So just can't keep up with Bailey and Amari's advancing skills. Even Claudia could beat her with a little extra help."

"So you're telling me my bronze medalist is better than your silver medalist?"

"Not right now, but she probably will be eventually."

Nicky started to reply, but he was interrupted by Amanda and Kenzie walking into the gym. "Payson!" Amanda shouted as if she was talking to her maid or butler. "Could you come here for a moment?"

Payson rolled her eyes to Nicky, but she walked over to Amanda nonetheless. "Yes?" she asked irritably.

"I heard about Bailey quitting," Payson started. "And I just wanted to make sure Keela will be going as the number one gymnast to London."

Payson stayed quiet for a moment, looking all around the gym. She saw Nicky walking up the stairs to their office. Amari was still on the bars. Kenzie was stretching beside the beam. Claudia was flipping through the air, trying to land her new vault. "Actually, Amanda," Payson said after her pause. "Kenzie won't be number one. Amari will."

* * *

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in like a month. With the contest I'm doing and all, I just don't really have a lot of time for my other stories.**

**Check out the stories I've written for the contest I'm doing with Love's Crash Test Dummy. All the stories are in a Community called Alphabet Challenge. Please review all of those stories that you read.**

**What do you guys think? Will Amanda try to sabatage Amari now? Will Payson and Nicky have their dream wedding? Or will there be an unexpected surprise?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Fighting

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 31**  
**Fighting**

"You told her Amari was going as number one?" Nicky gasped. He and Payson were spending the girl's lunch break in their office with Bailey, who had refused Amari, Kenzie, and Claudia's invite to the sub shop.

"Yeah," Payson said with a sigh.

Bailey smiled bitter-sweetly at her. "I think it's a brilliant idea, Payson. After me, Amari is really the only girl here that can handle the pressure. Kenzie probably wouldn't even be able to survive the pressure of the pre-competition press conference."

"Bailey," Nicky scolded.

"I mean, come on, the girl's never even been to an international competition. Daphne Masters would crush her. Amari, on the other hand, actually won a silver medal in London last year. Of course, I swept all the golds last year, but I think Amari could definitely win the all-around gold this year. Kenzie probably won't even medal period," Bailey continued.

"That's enough," Nicky snapped at her.

Bailey glared at him. "Geez, Nicky. I'm just telling the truth."

"Well stop. You have no right to talk about your teammates when you're planning on bailing on them. When you get on the plane to London and get your priorities straight, then you can say anything you want about anyone you want."

Bailey jumped up from her seat, anger flaring up in her big blue eyes. "What is your problem? I'm the National Champion, Nicky! I'm the best gymnast in the country! It seems to me you're the one that doesn't have your priorities straight!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're supposed to be on my side!"

Payson started to speak, but Nicky cut her off. "I would be on your side, Bailey! But do you really have to be such a bitch all the time?"

"Guys, you shou-" Payson started, but this time Bailey interrupted her.

"You never thought I was a bitch before!"

Payson shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Seriously, Ni-"

Nicky stood up from his seat behind his desk and glared at Bailey. Even though his 6'2" frame towered over her sub-five foot body, Bailey didn't back down. "I always thought you acted like a bitch, Bailey," Nicky snapped at her.

"But, for some strange reason, it never bothered you until now. Hmmm," Bailey said viciously, putting her pointer finger to her face in a mock-thought.

"Don't even go there," Nicky said.

"I think I should leave," Payson said, standing up from her seat.

"No. You stay. I'll go," Bailey said. Then, without waiting for comment from Payson or Nicky, the short blond girl stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind herself.

Nicky sat back down heavily in his chair, groaning. "That went well."

"She does have a point," Payson said.

"She has no point."

"You used to let her be a bitch any time she wanted."

Nicky shook his head. "That isn't true. I never let her insult other gymnasts to their faces or to their coaches."

"Do you remember the first words the girl said to me?"

"That doesn't count."

"How does that not count?"

"I was still upset about you leaving me."

"So you let your girlfriend insult me and Kenzie."

"She was _not_ my girlfriend."

"Then what would you like me to call her? Your gymnast with benefits?"

Nicky sighed. "Payson, let's not fight about this."

"We need to at least talk about it! I've tried to not let it bother me. Really, I have. But I can't stand the fact that I have no idea what exactly happened between you two, and she is living with us," Payson said, trying to remain calm.

"All you need to know is that it is over." With that, Nicky stood up from his seat and stormed out as Bailey did.

Payson followed right behind him. "No. You're not just going to walk away from me."

Nicky stopped for a second and turned around. "Oh, you mean because you've never walked away from me?" he snapped at her. Then he started walking again.

"That's irrelevant!" Payson shouted as she ran to keep up with him.

Nicky made it to the bottom of the stairs leading from their office. Then he turned around and looked at her. "Fine. I'm sorry about that. But you really don't need to know anything about the other thing."

"Then I want her to leave."

"She hasn't done anything wrong, Pay."

"Where were you five minutes ago? During that shouting match you guys had?"

"She hasn't done anything to you."

Payson looked him dead in the eye, her face completely serious. "She slept with you. And that's plenty enough for me to not want her in my house."

"Don't take that out on her, okay? It's my fault. Not hers."

"How is it _not_ her fault?"

"I'm the adult, and that shouldn't have happened. I know that now."

"She knew what she was doing."

"Payson, despite what she thinks, Bailey is a child. She may have known what she was doing, but she didn't know all the consequences. Don't take this out on her."

Payson glared at him. "Then who would you like me to take this out on?"

"No one. It's in the past, Pay. Leave it there."

When she didn't reply, Nicky sighed for what felt to him like the millionth time. "Let's just go our separate ways for now, okay? I'll meet you at the car after practice." Nicky started to lean in to kiss her forehead, but Payson moved her head.

"Maybe we should go our separate ways a while longer," Payson told him.

"What?"

"I think you should stay at your own place, Nicky," Payson said. She slipped her platinum engagement ring off her finger, the whole-caret diamond glittering in the light. Nicky hardly felt her hand when she placed it in his.

* * *

**Everybody thought the unexpected surprise I mentioned at the end of last chapter was going to be Payson being pregnant, right?**

**I know exactly where this story is going, but I don't know how often I'll update. At the moment, I'm rather caught up on the Austin/Payson pairing that I pretty much pulled out of thin air. You guys can check out of stories about them if you want: A Night to Remember and Mushy.**

**Just so you guys know, I plan on skipping ahead to the competition in England rather soon. I have a big, dramatic incounter planned. I don't want to give much of it away, but I'll give you guys a little hint. Kelly will return, and I'll reveal more about the fight between Amanda and Lily. (In case you guys don't remember, Lily is Bailey's mom. She's in rehab right now in the story.) Also, there's another secret that will be revealed in England as well! Leave me a review of this chapter, and I will send you a PM with who that secret is about. (It's sad, really. I've had to result to bribery to get reviews.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Heart to Heart

**Bitter Rivals**  
**Chapter 32**  
**Heart to Heart**

_Later that same day_

Nicky Russo's entire world was crashing down around him. Never in his life had he experienced the sort of pain he had as he watched Payson Keeler walk out the door of the Rock, leaving him behind her yet again.

It had hurt when she left him almost seven years prior to then. So much so that he had boycotted her favorite holiday, Christmas, for three years until he married Kelly Parker, a girl so unlike Payson he had fallen for her because of it.

His mom dying when he was six was devistating.

Breaking up with Baihaley was hard. Not just because of his feelings for her, but because of how much he knew he was hurting her. He knew the feeling of getting dumped, thanks to Payson, and he couldn't stand the thought of putting his sixteen year-old gymnast through the pain he had suffered

Kelly's miscarriage was possibly the only thing that could even compare to this. Kelly losing their baby, one that he had thought was his only child, nearly killed him.

Even though he would never admit it, Kelly divorcing him had stung a little, too. Despite his actions, he really had loved her, but if he had been in her shoes, he would have done the same thing. He knew he deserved her divorcing him. Cheating on his wife, no matter how much he loved the other woman, was simply unforgivable.

But now, not only was he losing the love of his life, he was losing his daughter. His little girl. The innocent, sweet child with his brown eyes and hair that didn't deserve to have her daddy ripped away from her two days before Christmas.

"Nicky?" he heard from behind him. Nicky turned around and saw Bailey standing at the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"No, Bailey. I'm really not." He sighed.

Then little blond girl walked over to him, her blue eyes filled with pity and guilt. Not for the first time, Nicky found himself wondering if Bailey was bipolar. Or if she just had anger issues. He had never met a person, not even Lauren Tanner, who could go from happy to angry to sweet as quickly as Bailey Ellington could.

"I'm sorry," she said once she was standing in front of him. "I shouldn't have blown up like that. I just, I guess, I'm jealous."

"Bailey-" he started to say.

"Let me finish. Before all of this, it used to be me and you. Not just intimatly, but in everything else, too. You were always on my side." Nicky's felt a pang in his heart when she started to get choked up. "And now, it's like you don't even care about me."

"You know that's not true."

She shook her head. "No, I don't. It's as if all you care about anymore is Payson," she said, her voice dripping with sorrow.

Nicky ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I care about you, too. But, Bailey, I just feel uncomfortable around you lately."

Bailey finally let the tears flow from her eyes. "I've ruined everything with us, haven't I?" she whispered

"No," Nicky assured her. "We're just going to have to work harder to make things the way they used to be."

Bailey sighed. "Maybe I don't want things the way they used to be."

"Bailey, we can't be together anymore. We just can't."

"Why?" she cried. "Because of Payson?"

"No. This has nothing to do with her. It's about you."

"Nothing about me ever bothered you before _she_ came back into your life."

Nicky reached forward and put his hands on her shoulders, lowering his head so that he was looking into her big blue eyes. "There's nothing about you that bothers me now. I love everything about you. Your short temper, your eyes, the way you can make me laugh over just about anything, even the fact that you're the only gymnast I ever had that made me feel like I was _not_ the person in charge of the gym. Bailey, you're amazing, but we just can't be together. I need to be with my family, and you need to focus on gymnastics. I think you've forgotten all about your goal."

"What goal?" Bailey said, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"The 2024 Olympics. That's all you used to talk about"

"I know, but there's just so much going on right now. I have more important things to worry about than the Olympics."

"You shouldn't. It's my job to make sure you don't have anything else going on to your life, and I've been a terrible coach to you. I was a bad husband to Kelly. I haven't even been a father to Meghan. I've screwed up everything," Nicky said with remorse.

"I'm the National Champion, Nicky," Bailey told him with a playful smile. Nicky laughed, remembering the early morning workout when he told her he would kick her out of the gym if she ever said it again to get out of training or anything else. "Three-time National Champion, really. You've been an amazing coach. I wouldn't be where I am today if I hadn't came to Denver Elite when I was thirteen."

"Promise me something," Nicky said to her.

"Anything."

"You'll never let this crazy sport change you. You'll always speak your mind, stand up for yourself, and you won't let anyone, not even Amanda Johnson, stop you from getting what you deserve, Olympic gold."

Bailey nodded. "I promise, Nicky," Then she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and breathing in the familiar smell of his cologne. Nicky help her in his arms, not ready or willing to let go of the one person that he could always count on to turn his whole day around.

* * *

**I can't tell you guys how disappointed I was back when Bailey and Nicky were together that people didn't like them as a couple. I actually did. Maybe it was my fault as a writer for not making Bailey very likeable.**

**Anyway, what do you guys think of me throwing in an Austin Tucker-type character for the gymnasts to fight over? I think they need a lot more boy drama if I want my story to be as much like the show as possible.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
